


fade to white

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna!Shiro, Arranged Marriage, Beta Adam (voltron), Childhood Friends to Lovers, Depression, Elsa!Adam, Emotional Abuse, Hans!Curtis, Hurt/Comfort, Kristoff!Keith, Lotor Is Good Actually, M/M, Minor Iverson/OMC (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonconsensual kissing, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Our Betas Are Different, Passive Suicidal Ideation, Self-Isolation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: At age eight, Prince Takashi of Hoshigaochiru was betrothed to Crown Prince Adam of Arendelle. He left behind his home, most of his family, and everything he had ever known, but in the bargain, he got a new best friend and future husband—in Takashi’s opinion, the sweetest, kindest, warmest, most wonderful fiancé anyone could ask for.Until...well.Takashi isn’t sure what happened, exactly—one day he and Adam were best friends, the next Adam was bundled off to the East Wing and locked away. But Takashi is determined. He loves Adam, and he’s not going to lose him.A decade later, at Adam’s coronation, a spat with another guest leads to Adam revealing the truth to Takashi and the whole rest of the world: he has ice magic. His secret revealed, Adam flees the party, and behind him, a blizzard grows, turning Arendelle’s summer to deep winter. And what’s a boy in love to do? Go after him, obviously.So, with the help of Keith, an ice harvester with mysterious and powerful friends; Kosmo, a wolfdog who might be a little magical himself; and Coran, a snowman Adam breathed life into, Takashi intends to climb the North Mountain, find his fiancé, and convince Adam to come home so they can fix this together.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: VLD Angst Bang 2019





	1. beware the frozen heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my fic for the Voltron Angst Bang, being posted extremely late and pretty separate from the Bang itself, WHOOPS. I worked with griffonskies (findable on [twitter](https://twitter.com/griffonskies) and [tumblr](https://griffonskies.tumblr.com/)), my absolutely fantastic artist, and together I think we've come up with something pretty awesome. 
> 
> I'll be posting weekly updates while i finish the last two chapters, so...strap in! :D

Adam straightened his spine, trying to look as firm and serious as possible. It was difficult, as he was eight, and even clad in a miniature version of his father’s finery, his serious stateliness was undermined by chubby cheeks and bright, curious eyes and a vaguely untameable cloud of platinum hair. 

Adam knew his hair was strange—it didn’t match his parents’, or any of the portraits of his grandparents, on either side—but then, his hair was hardly the strangest thing about him.

Not that it was important, for once. Because today was  _ special;  _ today he was to meet his future husband, the younger of the twin princes of Hoshigaochiru, Takashi of House Shirogane. Or, well,  _ hopefully  _ his future husband. Adam’s parents had made it very clear that the alliance was tentative, particularly because early testing indicated that Adam would most likely present as a Beta when he was older. The specifics were a bit over Adam’s head, but he had  _ absolutely  _ gotten the impression that his designation was…something else terribly wrong with him. Another way in which he was broken and deficient, not the heir his parents wanted. 

So Adam had consumed every book in his parents’ extensive library about Hoshigaochiru, had dove into the language (he was still mastering the script, so different from either Hebrew or Latin letters, but he could at  _ least  _ say  _ some  _ of the words) and generally tried to make himself as informed as he could be, at age eight, about the place his fiancé-to-be was coming from. He wanted to impress Prince Takashi and his parents, and make them decide to keep the alliance, and  _ not be a disappointment, just this once. _

The doors to the throne room opened, and the herald announced Queen Noshiko and King Hikaru, and their son, Prince Takashi, and Adam nearly bounced onto his toes. It took a firm hand on his shoulder to settle him back down, and even then, he felt as if he was vibrating with energy. 

He didn’t see Takashi at first, not until Noshiko and Hikaru stopped in front of the throne dias and bowed, and Noshiko nudged someone out from behind her skirts. 

Adam knew his parents and the King and Queen of Hoshigaochiru were exchanging pleasantries, but he was completely distracted. Takashi looked shy, and a little nervous, and Adam couldn’t blame him; this was a strange new place, and all. He was lighter than most people in Arendelle, but his skin was still tanned, like he spent a lot of time outside, and his gray eyes were a shade Adam had never seen before. His dark hair had clearly been left to grow long, and it was pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his neck.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder, nudging him forward.

“Introduce yourself,” his mother said, in a tone that was mostly indulgent but had an edge of impatience, like the indulgence would evaporate if Adam waited too long. Not that he intended to. He took a few steps forward, off the dais, so he was in front of Takashi, and then he bowed, the way all the etiquette books he’d found that talked about the customs of Hoshigaochiru said was correct. Not too deep, since he and Takashi were of equal standing, but enough to be polite.

“ _ Konnichiwa, Takashi-ōji,”  _ he said, and he glanced up to see Takashi’s eyes go wide as he hastily bowed in return.

“ _ Konnichiwa, Adam-ōji,”  _ Takashi said. “ _ Nihongo hanasemasu ka?” _

_ “Watashi wa sukoshi hanashimasu,” _ Adam replied, and he looked up to see Noshiko and Hikaru looking as surprised as their son.

“You speak it very well,” Hikaru said.

“Thank you,” Adam said, and he knew he had to be absolutely radiating delight at the praise. “I practiced a lot!”

“Our Adam is a very hard worker,” Mother said, and she squeezed Adam’s shoulder, and she and Father actually looked  _ proud,  _ which was a deeply unusual circumstance. Besides that, Takashi looked utterly fascinated by him, and Adam was pretty sure he’d made a good first impression.

“Why don’t we give the children some space to play and get to know each other,” Father said, “while we discuss the finer details of the arrangement?” 

“That sounds lovely,” Noshiko replied, and Father nodded to one of the servants, Mrs. Leibowitz, an older woman who often supervised Adam’s play. She beckoned him and Takashi over, and Adam offered a hand, a little shyly. He’d have to be careful if they were going to have a lot of contact, but that was okay. He could do it.

* * *

Adam took a deep breath. It had been almost a month since the alliance was sealed, and Takashi started living at Arendelle’s castle full time, and Adam was pretty sure he’d never been this happy before. He’d never had someone around all the time who actually  _ liked him.  _ Takashi thought he was  _ nice,  _ and  _ smart,  _ and  _ fun.  _ Takashi didn’t look at him and see a  _ perpetual disappointment,  _ the way his parents did.

There was always someone hovering around them, though, be it Mrs. Liebowitz or Takashi’s godfather Lord Iverson or Lord Iverson’s husband Bennett, and that meant that Adam had not had a chance to show Takashi the biggest reason that Adam’s parents wished they had a different son. 

Adam was, mostly, scared. Most people who knew about his secret treated him like a monster for it. Takashi, though…he loved stories of magic. Maybe…maybe, if Adam was lucky, he’d like  _ real  _ magic, too.

So he brought himself outside Takashi’s bedroom door, after both of them were supposed to be asleep, and well after their caretakers had retired to other wings of the palace. He took a deep breath, and knocked, and when he dropped his hand, it went up to fiddle with the Magen David around his neck instead. 

He heard feet on the other side of the door, and a soft “who’s there?”.

“It’s me,” Adam said softly. The door opened immediately, and there was Takashi, blinking at him in confusion.

“Adam?” He tilted his head to the side. “‘S kinda late…”

“I know,” Adam said. “Can I come in? There’s something I wanna show you, and I can’t do it if there’s any grownups around.” He hugged himself, a little. “…They mostly get upset.”

“Okay,” Takashi said, and he stepped out of the way. Adam ducked into the room and shut the door behind him, and then took a deep breath, holding out a hand and focusing on  _ cold  _ and  _ winter  _ and  _ snow— _ and there was a little swirl of magic above his palm, and it bloomed, quickly, into a burst of snowflakes. Takashi gasped, and Adam chanced a glance over at him, to see wide, excited eyes. “Is that… _ real magic _ ?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, and he grinned. “I’ve been able to do it forever. Nobody really knows why, and a lot of people think it’s bad and scary, but—oh!” He gasped, as Takashi collided with him full-body, pulling him into an eager, excited hug. 

“It’s amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing,” he said, eyes bright and sparkly. 

For the first time in his life, Adam actually believed that. 

* * *

A soft knock at his door roused Prince Adam from his slumber, and he made a soft groaning noise, blinking at the window. It was definitely not  _ morning,  _ even if the aurora made it bright as day outside, so…who…?

“ _ Adam, _ ” a very familiar voice said, from the other side, “the  _ sky’s  _ awake, so  _ I’m  _ awake, so we have to  _ play!”  _ Adam grinned to himself and rolled out of bed, padding quietly over to the door and opening it. There, on the other side, was Takashi, blinking at him brightly. “C’mon, Sunshine! Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Okay, okay, Starlight,” Adam said, ducking out of his room and shutting the door behind him, “but we have to be quiet, Mother and Father don’t like being woken up.” And they liked it even less when Adam did magic, but  _ Takashi  _ liked the magic, and that, in Adam’s firm, ten-year-old opinion, was what was  _ really  _ important.

So they snuck down the stairs, as quietly as could be managed by two excited children, and slipped into the palace’s largest ballroom. It was huge and empty of furniture, and so it gave them lots of space to play. Best of all, it gave  _ Adam  _ lots of space to do all sorts of magic. 

Adam never would have imagined that he could do that, before Takashi showed up. Before Takashi believed, fervently and wholeheartedly, that Adam’s magic wasn’t bad or evil, that it didn’t make him a freak or a monster. Instead, Takashi thought it made Adam  _ special.  _

“Ready?” He asked, voice soft. 

“Ready,” Takashi nodded, eagerly.

Adam took a deep breath, and brought one hand in a circle around the other, snowflakes trailing after his palm and consolidating into a snowball. Another breath, and he tossed it into the air, where it burst, creating a snowstorm inside the room. 

“It’s so pretty,” Takashi sighed, and Adam smiled over at him, holding out a hand. 

“Let me show you something else,” he said. This was a new trick, and he’d been mastering it slowly—it felt like every day, he found something new he could do with the magic that had been inside him for his whole life. Two years with Takashi, and he’d grown his powers far beyond what he could have imagined, all because he was actually  _ using  _ them, instead of burying them.

He stomped his foot on the ground, and underneath him, ice bloomed, spreading out to fill the room. Takashi gasped, delightedly, and Adam didn’t have to say anything else—Takashi was off, just like in the ice skating lessons they’d had the previous winter. They spun, and twirled, as snow began to accumulate around them, and when Takashi slipped and tumbled forward, knocking into Adam and sending him falling, with a wave of his hand, Adam was able to create a soft cushion of snow for them to land in. Takashi flushed dark red, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay, Sunshine?” He asked. Just like every time he heard Shiro use that particular nickname, Adam felt something soft and warm and fuzzy in his heart. Sometimes, he thought it might be what grownups were talking about when they talked about being in love. If that was true, Adam supposed that made him very lucky.

“I’m fine, it’s okay, I caught us,” he gestured at the snow pile he was still halfway implanted in.

“Okay, good,” Shiro said, and then he straightened up and offered Adam a hand, pulling him out of the snowdrift. His eyes lit up, as he glanced at the piles of accumulation around them. “…Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Adam said, enthusiastically. They dove into it, rolling three balls, and crafting a head, and producing coal buttons and stick arms and a carrot nose from a hidden box of supplies snuck under a table. 

“What a gorgeous snowman,” Takashi declared, and then he twirled an imaginary moustache. “But I think he’s missing something.” He hummed, briefly, and then lit up, and leaned in, squishing the snow around with his hands. When he stepped back, there was a curly dandy mustache under the snowman’s nose. “Perfect!”

Adam stood behind him, imitating the wildly stuffy accent of one of the ambassadors currently visiting. 

“Why hello there,” he piped, “I’m Coran, the gorgeous snowman, and I like warm hugs!” Takashi laughed, jumping forward to hug the snowman.

“Me too,” he said, and then he let go of Coran to hug Adam as well. “Especially when they’re from my Sunshine.”

“I like hugs from you, too, Starlight,” Adam said, and Takashi gave him another squeeze, then ducked off and twirled back onto the ice. 

“Come on, let’s go sledding!” He beckoned towards one of the bigger mounds, and Adam slid over with him, waving his hands to craft it into something more like a ramp, and then building a little hill of snow underneath them to boost them to the top. At the end of the slide, he waved a hand to create a big pile of snow, something soft to land on. 

“Okay,” he sat down at the top of the ramp, “let’s go.” Takashi sat down in front of Adam, and Adam wrapped his arms around his waist, and down they slid. At the end of the slide, they launched up, and into the pile of snow. Adam rolled out of it, giggling, and landed on the floor, dusting himself off. “You okay?” He asked. Takashi popped out of the snow, grinning brightly, and nodded.

“I’m great!” He said, and then he wound up. “Catch me!” He leapt, and with a wave of Adam’s hand, he made another snow pile that Takashi landed on, feet first. It was a silly little game, but Adam liked it for testing his reactions.

“Be careful,” Adam warned. Takashi paused, and blinked.

“I don’t have to be,” he said, “I’ve got you. You won’t let me fall.”

There it was again, that warm, fuzzy feeling, like a little warm sun in his chest.

“No,” Adam said, “I won’t.” Takashi leapt, and Adam caught him, and then again, and again—

And then Adam stepped wrong, and slipped on the ice, and fell, just as Takashi jumped.

“Kashi!” He shouted, and without really aiming, he fired off a burst of magic—and watched in horror as it struck not the ground, to create a soft landing, but  _ Takashi’s head. _ The burst of magic knocked him off course enough to hit another snow pile, but that was hardly any comfort when Takashi was so  _ still.  _ Adam stumbled up, and slipped and slid over to him, reaching out but hesitating to actually touch. “Kashi?” He asked, voice cracking. He realized, dimly, that he was tearing up. “ _ Ima! Aba!  _ Uncle Mitch! Uncle Bennett!” His calls for help dissolved, quickly, into sobs, as he pulled Takashi close and there was still no response. 

He felt a moment of cold terror when he watched a bright streak of white slowly appear in Takashi’s jet-black hair.

There was a sound of cracking ice as the doors opened, and Adam glanced up, and was distantly surprised to see that ice had grown off the floor and up the walls. Had he done that? He must have.

He hadn’t meant to. Any more than he’d meant to hurt Takashi.

“Adam, what  _ is  _ this?” His mother demanded, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him away from Takashi. “This is  _ ridiculous,  _ it’s getting out of hand!”

“It was an accident!” He said, and he claimed a little, trying to get back to Takashi. “We were playing, and…”

“What have we told you about magic?” His father snapped, harshly, and Adam winced, hiccuping a sob.

“Your Majesties, is this really the time?” Bennett asked, as Iverson knelt next to Takashi and carefully scooped him up.

“He’s ice cold,” Iverson reported. Jacob inhaled tightly. 

“I know where we have to go” he said. “There are legends about the Marmora clan of hedgewitches, who live near the Enchanted Forest in the North. I’ve been to their village. Their leader can help us.” 

“Are you certain?” Iverson asked.

“I am,” Jacob said firmly. 

“Then we leave at once.” 

Even in the chaos of everyone bundling up and preparing to go, it didn’t escape Adam that his parents seemed determined to barely acknowledge him. At least Iverson was busy trying to bundle Takashi up and keep him warm, so that made sense. And, really, if Adam was honest with himself, he knew the reason his parents weren’t looking at him.

After this, there was no way to keep his magic a secret, ever again. Takashi’s uncles would take him home. They and his parents would find him a future husband who wasn’t a monster. And they’d tell other royal families about Arendelle’s evil sorcerer prince, and that would be it.

A single accident, and Adam had ruined everything.

The one good thing about his powers was that they made him all but immune to the cold. So he huddled in a corner, out of the way, waiting for everyone else to be ready. 

“Hey, Adam,” Bennett’s voice was unexpected, and unexpectedly soft, and it made Adam jump. He was even more surprised to see Bennett kneeling down next to him. “Are you okay?” 

Adam shook his head, because that was the only honest answer and he was pretty sure that was obvious, anyway, so lying was stupid and pointless.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” he said, softly.

“I know,” Bennett said. “And we’re gonna get it fixed. Your parents are really sure of that, and I believe them.” Adam nodded, and then huddled back up in a ball. 

“…You’re going to leave, aren’t you,” Adam said, softly. “Because I hurt Kashi, because I’m a monster with evil magic.” 

“Oh, Adam, honey,” there was a crack in Bennett’s voice, and he pulled Adam into a hug, “you’re not a monster. And whether we leave is going to be up to Takashi—but I don’t think he’s going to want to leave you.”

Adam wanted to believe that. He really, really did.

* * *

The ride through the woods to the Marmora village was long, tense, and silent. Adam sat huddled in front of his mother on her horse, and she never made a single motion to acknowledge that he was there, or that he was crying the entire way. 

He heard ice crackle under their horse’s hooves, and Adam could only assume it was his fault, because it was otherwise a fairly warm spring night. He could feel what little control he’d built up slipping away from him in his panic, but there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Finally, they came to a halt, and Hannah roughly pulled Adam off the horse, holding onto his arm as she tugged him into what had to be the hedgewitch village. He wanted to look around, to take it all in, but that would have required a slower pace or for him to be able to focus. 

Next to them, Iverson carried Takashi, wrapped in a thick blanket but still unconscious and shivering.

Jacob didn’t hesitate. He marched forward, through the village, towards what had to be the leader’s home, and knocked on the door. It opened, immediately, and standing there was a tall, dark-skinned man with a long white braid, looking deeply displeased, until he recognized who was standing there, and bowed. 

“Your Majesty,” he said. 

“Please,” Jacob stepped aside, pushing Iverson forward, “my son—he was born with ice magic, and he’s hurt someone else.”

“Come here, all of you,” the leader said, unhesitatingly. He beckoned them towards a spot in the center of the village, where there was a stone-covered altar table laid out. Hannah shoved Adam forward, and he went.

* * *

On a small ridge above the Marmora village, hidden in the trees, Keith Kogane frowned down at the strange visitors to his mother’s family’s hideaway. They trailed ice behind them wherever they went, which was already enough to attract his attention, but there was a boy with them, his own age, and he was obviously upset, and no one around him seemed to care.

“Keith, son,” a warm hand on his shoulder and his father’s voice startled him, “what are you doing?”

“These strangers—don’t we gotta protect Mama’s village?” Keith asked, and he pouted up at his father. His father laughed and scooped him up into a hug.

“They can protect themselves just fine. Come on, let’s see what your Uncle Kolivan is going to do.”

* * *

Kolivan—Adam only found out his name because one of the other Marmorans said it as they were laying Shiro out on the table—frowned down at Shiro’s unconscious form, very seriously.

“You are lucky,” he said. “The head, the mind—that can be changed. Unfrozen. If the Prince had hit young Takashi in the heart…that would be a whole other matter.”

“What can you do?” Iverson asked.

“I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic,” Kolivan said. “That way, we remove any trace of Adam’s miscast spell from his system. It will unfreeze him, and he will recover, none the worse for the accident.”

“He won’t remember I have powers?” Adam asked. 

“No, he will not,” Kolivan said, but his voice was gentle. “I promise to leave the memories otherwise intact, though. He will remember them as if they took place in a natural winter, rather than a magical one, but he will remember the joy.” Adam nodded.

Kolivan made a gesture, and Adam watched wisps of his own icy magic follow Kolivan’s hands as he drew it out of and away from Shiro. When it was done, and Adam could see color returning to Shiro’s cheeks, Kolivan met his eyes and held them.

“Adam,” he said, and Adam straightened, wiping away the tears from his cheeks so that he might look a little more like a young prince and less like a wailing child, “you must realize that there is beauty in your power, but also great danger. You must learn to control your magic. Fear will be your enemy.”

“I understand,” Adam said, softly. Kolivan looked between the assembled adults.

“You must understand: Takashi cannot know of Adam’s abilities. Many people have a deep, instinctive fear of magic. After an experience like this, he could come to fear  _ Adam _ .” Kolivan’s voice was somber, and Adam felt his breath hitch on another sob. “It could drive a deep wedge between them and damage their relationship. You must not let that happen.”

“As you say,” Jacob said. Iverson carefully bundled Takashi back up, and Hannah led Adam towards the horses.

“Thank you,” Iverson said. Kolivan nodded.

“Of course,” he waved them off. “Be mindful. Ensure you keep the princes safe.”

“We will,” Hannah promised.

Adam wasn’t entirely sure he believed that. Not when most of the way back, neither of his parents looked at him.

“We’ll reduce the staff,” Hannah said, “and move Adam’s rooms to the east wing. That will allow us to limit his contact with people, so an accident like this cannot happen again.”

“Kolivan just said not to allow a wedge to come between the princes,” Bennett protested.

“Mother is right,” Adam piped up, softly. Bennett looked stricken, and even normally stoic Iverson looked startled. “I hurt Takashi. I’ll hurt more people if something isn’t done. Until I can control my powers, I’ll…I’ll have to stay away.”

“Smart boy,” Hannah said, and she actually smiled down at him, petting his hair. Iverson frowned, and Bennett looked concerned.

“We’ll make the preparations as soon as we return,” Jacob said. “In the meantime, you can write to Their Majesties in Hoshigaochiru, if you please, and decide if Takashi will stay or go.”

“We’re staying.” Bennett’s voice was firm and unwavering. “The Princes need each other.” Jacob wrinkled his nose, but nodded.

“As you wish.”


	2. do you want to build a snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter!! I haven't replied yet because I have,,,,a rather large comment backlog,,,,ahaha,,,,BUT I WILL RESPOND TO YOU ALL SOON, I PROMISE!! <333

When Kashi woke up, it was to the sound of movement. Feet in the halls, the scrape of furniture, and the general sounds of things being changed around. He climbed out of bed and peeked out into the hall, and felt his heart drop.

The door to Adam’s room across the hall was hanging open, and right in front of his eyes, servants were pulling all of the furniture out, under Hannah and Jacob’s supervision. Worse, Adam was nowhere to be seen. 

He wiggled through his door and looked around, and for a moment, he thought about asking Hannah or Jacob, but…they were terrifying. Always sullen and cold and angry. Especially at and about Adam. Instead, he carefully dodged around servants, looking for Uncle Mitch or Uncle Bennett. Surely one of them would have answers for him, about why Adam’s things were disappearing and where they were disappearing to.

It took a while, and as he moved through the castle, Kashi noted that it seemed…empty. And dark. So many of the windows were closed, and there were  _ far  _ fewer servants around. It almost made everything feel creepy, in a way he wasn’t used to. Arendelle’s castle was big, with huge windows and bright lights and people  _ everywhere. _

Except…not anymore, apparently.

It took longer than he expected, but he finally found them sitting in a lonely-looking empty dining room.

“Uncle Mitch? Uncle Bennett?” Kashi was surprised at how much his voice shook, wibbling with nerves and sorrow. “What’s going on? Why are they taking Adam’s things away?” They looked at each other, and then Uncle Mitch stood up and picked Kashi up off the ground, carrying him back to the seat. 

“Adam…” Uncle Mitch began, and then he frowned, briefly, which just made Kashi feel more confused. “Adam is…sick, and his parents think it’s better if he gets moved into the East Wing.”

“Will I still get to see him?” Kashi felt his lip start to wibble. “Is he gonna be all alone in there?”

“I…don’t know,” Uncle Mitch admitted, which made the tears that had been threatening at the corners of Kashi’s eyes start to spill over.

“But…but that’s not fair, if he’s sick, aren’t there doctors who can fix him? So that he can get better and not have to be alone?”

“Maybe,” Bennett said, gently, and Kashi nodded, a little. “And we’ll try to find a way for you to see him, okay?”

“Okay,” Kashi wibbled, and Mitch pulled him into a hug, and he let himself cry. Because no matter what he’d said, it didn’t  _ feel  _ okay. Adam was  _ gone.  _ How was that supposed to be  _ okay? _

* * *

“Adam?” 

The voice calling his name made Adam’s heart lurch in his chest. It had been months since that awful night, and they’d barely seen each other except in passing since.

It was the only way. Adam couldn’t unsee Takashi falling; couldn’t unfeel him cold and lifeless in his arms. There was no going back from that. 

There was a series of brief knocks at the door, and then, a little louder—

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

_ ‘Yes, _ ’ Adam wanted to say. He wanted to run out the door and go outside and play with his best friend—his  _ only  _ friend.

But no.

“Come on, we can go play, it’s snowing outside, and we never see each other,  _ please? _ ” Kashi begged, and Adam felt his heart sink like a lead weight. He hated this. He hated the isolation. He hated staring at his door and wanting to run through it, and knowing he couldn’t.

“I can’t,” he said, barely loud enough to be heard through the door. “I’m sorry.” There was silence for a long moment. 

“Okay, bye…” Kashi said, finally, and he sounded so miserable it made Adam’s heart drop even further. 

He turned around and climbed up to his windowsill, leaning against it and watching the snow fall outside, while he listened to Kashi’s footsteps retreat. He’d probably find one of the Lords Iverson, and play outside with them, and Adam would, if he was lucky, at least be able to watch. It wouldn’t be the same, but it would be something.

He leaned forward, a little, and heard a quiet crackling under his hands, which made him jump and look down.

There was a line of ice on the windowsill. 

Adam felt sick. He’d definitely been losing control of his powers more often, but usually it was just a little frost, or a smattering of snowflakes. This, a thick line of ice? This was new.

“ _ Ima, Aba _ !” He leaned out his door and called out. Hopefully they would hear—they usually weren’t far from his room, unless they had to be. 

Mother and Father came running quickly, and Adam moved out of the way, gesturing at the line of ice. 

“It’s getting worse,” he said, voice shaking. His parents exchanged looks, and then his father sighed, and reached into his pocket, producing a pair of small, white gloves.

“We had hoped this wouldn’t be necessary, but clearly it is,” Father said. He held them out, and Adam took them, sliding them on. “They should help keep your powers contained.”

“And remember,” Mother said, “ _ tastir, al targish. Conceal, don’t feel.  _ Don’t let it show.”

“ _ Tastir, al targish,”  _ Adam said, softly. He dropped his head. “I’m sorry it keeps getting away from me.” Father sighed.

“You’re a child,” he said, “and it’s to be expected. But this is why you have to learn. You  _ must  _ control your magic.”

“I know, Father,” Adam said.

“Good. Then do it,” Father stood, and he and Mother left, shutting the door behind them.

Once again, Adam was alone.

* * *

Adam hovered at the door of the library, feeling utterly terrified. 

“Are you sure this is alright?” He asked, voice soft. 

“It’s turned out alright every other time,” Lord Iverson pointed out, nudging him towards the library door. 

Two years. Two years of isolation, broken only when Mitchell or Bennett could sneak him out when Hannah and Jacob were away on royal business, so that Adam could have a few hours with Kashi. 

Sneaking Kashi in was out of the question—Adam’s wing of the palace was almost constantly at least rimed in frost, if not outright frozen over, and the only reason it didn’t spread further were powerful magical wards painted onto the inside of the door. 

They’d had plenty of these illicit meetings before, but every time, Adam was a little bit more terrified, because it felt like every day, his powers got just a little more out of control. Still, he squeezed his gloved hands, briefly, and ducked into the library.

“Kashi? Starlight?” His voice shook, slightly, with nerves. Every time, he half-suspected Takashi wouldn’t actually be there, because why would he want to be.

This time, as every time, he was proven wrong.

Takashi was a little hesitant as he stepped around a library shelf, hovering a few feet away, but even so, he broke into a soft smile upon seeing Adam.

“Hey, Sunshine,” he said, and Adam took the few steps forward to close the distance between them, though he stopped at arm’s length.

“Hi,” he said, a little shyly. “You, um. You look good.” Takashi always did, of course. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the stark, bright white streak cutting through Takashi’s hair, though it was still the same thickness it had been before. At least the damage Adam had done wasn’t somehow spreading. “You’ve been growing out your hair.”

“Oh!” Takashi looked surprised, and he reached back to tug briefly on the ponytail he was beginning to cultivate. “Yeah, I have. It, um. I like how it looks. Like your braid.” Adam cracked a smile, twisting the loose end of his braid around his finger.

“Thanks,” he said, and he felt himself relax a little. This didn’t have to be hard, or bad, or scary. It could just…be.

“Come on,” Kashi reached out, unhesitatingly, and took Adam’s gloved hand in his. Adam jolted, a little, and almost jerked away, but he managed to stop himself. Still, Kashi must have noticed, because he let go, and looked a little stricken. He didn’t hesitate for long, though. “Let’s just…sit and talk. We have a little while until your parents get back. And I miss talking to you.”

“I miss it too,” Adam agreed, and he followed Takashi to the nearest library table, sitting down across from him.

Kashi did most of the talking, but that was okay. Adam was content to listen. He described his recent trip home, to see his parents, where he’d met the young prince of the Kingdom of Daibazaal. His name, apparently, was Lotor, and according to Kashi, he seemed quiet and sad, and they’d exchanged addresses and started exchanging letters. Kashi’s family, apparently, was doing well, though his twin brother apparently still rankled slightly at their enforced separation. Ryou had also gotten introduced to his own potential future fiancée, the Altean crown princess Allura, and Kashi, apparently, was fond of her. It showed the respect his parents had earned on the political stage—a young adventurer and a disowned princess had earned their throne by saving it, and now their eldest sons were marrying the heirs to two ancient, established royal lines.

Kashi’s younger sisters, Haruka and baby Nariko, were, according to him, shooting up like weeds, and he’d gotten to spend some time with his favorite cousins, Kira and Rei. Their younger brother Tatsuya was, as ever, living in Cloud Cuckooland, and his youngest cousin Erika had dragged him to her favorite dressmaker to go shopping. Kashi’s Aunt Naoko had asked after  _ Adam _ , too, and sent a gift, and Kashi produced a purple crocheted otter, pushing it over to Adam. 

Adam had never met any of these people, and he doubted he would any time soon—perhaps at his and Kashi’s wedding, in a few years—but he felt as if he knew them, as if they were  _ his  _ family too.

“What about you?” Kashi asked, after a breath of silence. Adam blinked, startled.

“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, you’re in your room all day, but you can’t be sleeping  _ all the time, _ so what are you doing?” He leaned forward, curiously. 

“I…” Adam inhaled, and then smiled, faintly. “Because of my condition, I don’t have tutors, but I still have to learn, so…I read. Political treatises, history, information about the kingdom. I’m going to be King someday, I need to understand the world and my people. As much as I can.”

“What books?” Kashi asked, and he sat up. “I’m gonna be your husband, right? Your partner? So I should be able to help you with all that, so I should learn the same things.”

“Yes,” Adam agreed, “you should. I’ll make you a list and have Uncle Mitch get it to you.”

Shiro smiled, and for a moment, Adam thought he might understand what, exactly,  _ love  _ could be.

* * *

Shiro’s first heat came when he was thirteen, and he hated it. It was like having the worst fever imaginable, and the only thing that made it better was that he didn’t feel alone. 

It was tradition: affianced nobles would send each other comfort packages, bundles of blankets they’d slept in until they were infused with their scent. So Shiro bundled himself in a nest that smelled like Adam—like honey, and pine trees, and fresh snow. 

It was safe, and comforting, except that it made Shiro miss Adam so,  _ so much.  _ It had been months since the last time they’d been able to see each other in person. 

Bundled up in blankets, Shiro resolved that as soon as he got the chance, he would find Adam. They deserved time together. In person. No matter what Hannah and Jacob said. No matter how much they whispered, insisting he must be stupid or touched for his continued efforts to lure Adam out. No matter how much he was starting to believe that maybe they were right; that maybe he was too much of an idiot to realize that he wasn’t really wanted.

He wanted his Sunshine. And whatever Hannah and Jacob said, he was pretty sure Adam wanted him, too.

* * *

Adam’s presentation was a mess. The tests had been right—he was a Beta, neither a naturally dominant Alpha or a natural helpmeet Omega. It was good in one way—Kashi, as he understood, had presented as an Omega a few months before, so they were at least compatible. In another, though, it was miserable, because Adam’s first presentation wasn’t quite heat or rut; when he was older, as he understood, his body would sort itself out and he’d have both, but for now, it was some utterly awful combination of the two, and it left him feeling helpless.

The only comfort he could find was his nest of blankets bearing Takashi’s wonderful, warm scent of cinnamon and cedar and chrysanthemums, and in using his powers to keep his room Arctic cold. It was probably the only time Adam had ever felt  _ grateful _ for his powers; they made the whole mess more bearable, and he didn’t want to think about how much worse it would have been without them.

Loneliness stuck in his chest, curled under blankets that smelled like Takashi and made it feel like he was both right there and out of reach. As much as he could control where his thoughts wandered, though, Adam tried not to dwell on it, because it wasn’t like it was going to get better. Blankets with his scent and a few stolen moments were the most Adam could be allowed to have of his Starlight, until he got his powers under control.

Which he  _ would do.  _ He needed to.

Adam didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life.

* * *

“Do you have to leave?” Adam asked, voice soft. “For so long?”

“You’ve been fine every time we’ve left before,” Hannah said flatly, without even turning from her preparations. “This is a critical voyage. As long as you  _ control yourself, _ everything will be fine.” She did turn, then, fixing him with a flat, critical stare, which made Adam shrink.

“You are eighteen, Adam. Practically an adult,” Jacob said. “You cannot keep hiding behind us. Perhaps you ought to take these two months as a test, and see if you  _ can  _ spend more time out of your room.” It sounded no less sharp and critical, and Adam had the very distinct sense that this was a test that he could fail.

“Yes,  _ Ima.  _ Yes,  _ Aba. _ ” He ducked his head, and his mother came over, cupping his chin and tilting his face back up.

“Remember.  _ Tastir— _ ” she began.

_ “—al targysh,”  _ Adam joined her. “Conceal, don’t feel.” He exhaled, unhappily. “I’ll see you when you return.” 

“Behave,” Hannah said, and Adam bowed, stepping out of their way.

It would be alright. It had to be. __

* * *

It was not alright.

The news came back a few weeks later, when another ship fished the bodies out of the North Sea.

The ship carrying King Jacob and Queen Hannah of Arendelle went down in a terrible storm. All were lost.

* * *

The day of the funeral was cold, and damp, and dismal. Adam was silent throughout the entire thing, except during the  _ keriah;  _ Shiro was surprised how weak and broken his voice sounded, reciting the blessing before he tore his clothes. As much as Shiro knew that Adam wasn’t well—he’d always seemed far, far too thin, at least by Shiro’s reckoning, and there always seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over him—he seemed almost outright  _ fragile  _ at the ceremony.

Which was why even though Adam disappeared behind the door into the East Wing as soon as they returned to the palace, Shiro didn’t intend to leave him to mourn alone. 

He knocked at the door, gently.

“Sunshine?” He called, softly. There was no response, and he sighed, softly. “…I’m so sorry, Adam. If there’s anything I can do, please, just? Let me know?” He nudged his forehead against the door, briefly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Takashi,” Adam’s voice came from the other side, and it still sounded tremulous and weak. Still, even a small response was better than no response, and Shiro took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Uncle Mitch is meeting with some of the advisors and chancellors about stepping up as regent. I don’t need to be anywhere. And I don’t want to leave you here alone, I…” He let out a very miserable sigh. “Please…Is there anything I can do for you, Adam? Even something small? I could get you some of your favorite tea. Or…anything?”

There was a long pause, and Shiro’s shoulders slumped. Maybe Adam had left, retreated deeper into his wing.

“That…tea would be really nice, yes. I. Thank you,” Adam said, finally. Shiro felt his heart skip, and he straightened back up immediately.

“Of course,  _ yukai no nikkō _ . I won’t be long with it, I promise,” he said, and he turned, booking it to the kitchen. There were a few servants in there, bustling around, and he tapped one on the shoulder. “Excuse me? I’m, um. I want to bring Prince Adam his favorite tea,” Shiro said. “The green tea with the mint?”

“Of course, dearie,” the cook bustled around the kitchen, and fairly quickly, she had a tray made up, not just with a pot of tea and two cups and saucers, but a stack of various snacks. “Try to get him to eat something, won’t you? He hasn’t been, lately, and if he’ll listen to anyone…well. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how much he adores you.” Shiro’s heart sank, and he nodded. 

“I’ll do my best,” he said. The cook patted his shoulder, and waved him on his way. Shiro jogged to get back to Adam’s door, and then frowned at himself. The tray took up both hands, which made knocking…a bit of a challenge. He shifted his weight, batting his foot at the door. “Adam? Sunshine? I got your tea and came back, like I said I would!” He called, and then he stepped back.

The door opened, but just barely, enough for Adam to squeeze out and quickly shut it behind him. He looked…awful; it was clear that he’d been crying, and his hair had started to come out of the neat style it had been carefully pinned into for the funeral. Still, he was smiling, even if it was wobbly and shy, and Shiro felt something warm and soft settle in his chest. 

“Thank you,  _ Or kokhayvim _ ,” Adam said. “I…I’m really lucky to have you.”

“Oh,  _ Sunshine,”  _ Shiro said, softly, because even though he was glad to see Adam, and glad Adam was letting him help, there was no ignoring how terribly unwell he looked. “I’m so glad you decided to let me help,  _ yukai no nikkō. _ You shouldn’t be alone right now.” It seemed absolutely obvious, really. “Do you want to take this to one of the parlors? Or just sit here? Or…something else?” 

“I don’t want to be alone right now, either,” Adam sighed, softly. Then, he was quiet for a moment, considering. “One of the parlors would be nice, I think? Getting away from here for a while would be…” He glanced back at his door. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, and he did his best to give Adam a warm, encouraging smile. He wasn’t sure how well he was doing, because he really didn’t feel like smiling, in the face of his Sunshine being in such an awful state, but he desperately wanted to help Adam feel safe.

The thing was, he didn’t have much energy to maintain it, so as they walked to the nearest parlor, Shiro let it drop, though he knew his expression still had to be something soft and fond, even if it was sad, because that was how being around Adam made him feel.

When they actually got to the parlor, it was deserted as expected, so Shiro set the tray down on one of the tables and bustled to get Adam seated, and then open one of the sets of curtains to get a little natural light filtering in, so the room wasn’t quite so depressingly dark. Then, he turned back to the table, where Adam had already distributed the cups, saucers, and plates, and sat down, pouring the tea.

“I'm sorry, Adam,” he said, softly. “Just—I really wish there were some magical anything that I could say to make all of this easier for you. But for what it's worth, and however much it helps? You don't have to be alone. And I don't want you to be alone, either.”

“I appreciate it, Takashi.” Adam gave him a smile that was a little shy and a little wan, but still present, at least. “I just…don't know how I'm supposed to keep going without them.” His shoulders dropped, and he stared down at his tea. “I'm so…used to knowing I can always rely on them for so many things.” Then, Shiro felt Adam’s foot brush against his ankle under the table, and the contact felt warmer than the tea he took a sip of. He watched as Adam took one of the little sandwiches the cook had sent, nibbling at it idly, and he softened. That was something, at least.

“You’ll find a way,” Shiro said, gently. “I believe in you. In two years, you’ll be coronated, and you’ll be the best king Arendelle could have.”

“And a year or so after that, granting time for appropriately planning a royal wedding, we’ll be married,” Adam said, and there was a hint of a smile on his face. “And I’ll have the best partner I could ever ask for.”

Shiro felt something warm and fuzzy in his chest. Part of him wanted to lean across the table and kiss Adam, but that wouldn’t be appropriate, so he ducked his head, taking a few snacks off the plate and sipping his tea silently. He glanced up occasionally to make sure Adam was eating, and every time, their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away again.

Shiro couldn’t help but watch Adam’s hands, too. Even eating, he never removed his gloves—black, like the rest of his outfit, and they looked to be soft cloth of some form or another, or possibly leather. He’d wondered about those gloves, for a long time—why Adam wore them all the time, why he seemed to retreat from any kind of touch. What Adam was protecting himself against.

Finally, Adam set his hand down on the table, and Shiro felt a brief thrill of boldness.

He reached across, gently putting his hand in Adam’s glove. 

That was, apparently, a mistake. Adam tensed, and jerked away, setting down his teacup and standing up.

“I’m sorry, Starlight,” he said. “I…I have to go.” 

“Sunshine, wait—” Shiro stood up, and then he hesitated. This was his fault—he must have done something wrong, reaching out to touch Adam’s hand, to make him panic like that. Not that Shiro could quite understand  _ why. _

His shoulders dropped, and he sank back into the chair, burying his face in his hands.

Eventually, he forced himself to clean up the tea dishes to take them back to the kitchen, and he couldn’t help but notice—when he picked up Adam’s cup, it was, strangely, ice cold.

* * *

Shiro stood outside Adam’s door, feeling his heart sink towards the floor. No one had seen or heard  _ anything  _ from Adam in weeks, not since the afternoon of his parents’ funeral. Uncle Mitch couldn’t get the door to open. Kitchen staff left trays outside his door, and while they turned back up barely eaten from a few hours later, no one ever saw Adam take them in or put them back out. It was…worrying, to say the least.

“Sunshine?” Shiro called, softly, knocking on the door. “Please, are you in there?”

There was no response, just a terrible silence that seemed to stretch forever.

Slowly, Shiro sank to the floor, leaning against the door. 

“I’ll wait for you,” he said, softly. “Until you’re ready.” 

However long that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes on adashi's soft non-english pet names:
> 
> _or kokhayvim: _Hebrew; "starlight"  
>  _yukai no nikkō:_ Japanese; "sunbeam of happiness"__


	3. for the first time in forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want you all to know that waiting a whole week in between updates is killing me,,,,

There was a knock on Shiro’s door, and he grinned, brightly. 

“Prince Takashi,” the chamberlain said, from the other side of the door, “are you ready?”

“Absolutely!” He spun around in front of the mirror, watching the braids woven into his long ponytail bounce. “I’ve been ready for hours!”

Not an exaggeration, at all.

It was, finally, July 12. Adam’s twentieth birthday.  _ Adam’s coronation day.  _ Moreover, he and Shiro would be finalizing their arrangement, officially committing to each other as fiancés and future husbands. Finally, after two years, he’d get to see his Sunshine again, and they’d have to  _ talk,  _ and maybe Shiro would be able to figure out what he’d done so wrong, and they would be able to  _ fix it, together. _

After this, neither of them had to be alone anymore. More Adam than Shiro himself, since Shiro at least had Uncle Mitch and Uncle Bennett, and his family, and regular letters from Lotor—who he knew also intended to attend the coronation. 

Adam had no one, just a dark, quiet East Wing that always seemed sort of perpetually cold, and Shiro’s heart ached for him.

But it was okay! It would  _ have  _ to be okay. 

He ducked out the door, where the chamberlain was still waiting.

“Do I look okay?” He asked, turning around a little. The outfit he wore blended some of the styles from back home with more traditional Arendelle wear, and Shiro really, really liked the end result. 

“You look fantastic, Your Highness,” the chamberlain said.

“Are you saying that because you mean it, or,” Shiro blinked. 

“Because I mean it,” the older man patted his shoulder. “Go watch some of the preparations. It will be a bit before we open the gates, but you can help with opening windows and doors. We do have quite a few.”

“I didn’t know they did that anymore,” Shiro joked, and the chamberlain laughed.

“You know, I wasn’t sure they would either.” The old man waved him off, and he went, making himself as useful as possible. The efforts to clean up the castle and make it presentable had been ongoing for weeks, and now it was time for the final touches.

It was Adam’s coronation day. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Adam took a deep breath, staring up at his father’s coronation portrait. In it, he held the Crown Jewels of Arendelle—a finely made ancient sword and a solid, polished bronze shield.

“ _ Tastir, al targish. _ Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know,” he whispered, and he began to pace back and forth. “Be the good Prince, you have to be…” The rabbi at the Temple had made it clear that Adam could not wear his gloves during the coronation, or during his formalized engagement to Takashi; his hands would have to be bare to hold the ceremonial sword and shield, and he would have to touch Takashi’s skin to skin. 

The thought was, frankly, terrifying. 

“It’s only for today,” Adam said, softly. 

At least, for now. Maybe…maybe if this went well, they could open the gates more often. That sounded nice. Not for him, not really; Adam hated the idea of facing the undoubtedly massive crowds that would be attending; but…Takashi came from a big, tightly-knit family. He had to hate being cooped up inside.

Sometimes, Adam couldn’t believe that for a decade, even being frosted out and having doors slammed in his face and knocks go unanswered, Takashi stayed. 

Another breath, and he stepped forward, pulling off his gloves and picking up the candlestick and pot lid that would have to stand in for the sword and shield for practice.

He took a deep breath turned away from the portrait, faced an imaginary crowd, and counted off the blessing in his head, doing his best not to stare at the two objects in his hands.

When he looked down, a thin layer of frost had completely overtaken the pot lid, and one was starting to grow on the candlestick.

“Shit,” he said, softly, setting them down on the table and pulling his gloves back on. Dozens of rounds of practice, and still, he couldn’t keep his power totally under wraps.

He’d have to pray that it went better at the ceremony, because there was no more time to prepare.

* * *

Out on the streets of Arendelle, Keith of Marmora leaned against his massive sled. It was a gorgeous summer day, and he was lucky enough to be selected as the Marmoran representative to the coronation. Officially, he didn’t expect to be recognized, but it was enough to get to go to a massive party and get to see the city. Arendelle’s capital was, bluntly, absolutely  _ massive,  _ bigger than anything he’d ever seen before, and it took his breath away.

“What do you think, Kosmo?” He asked the giant dog next to him. Kosmo, certainly, was no ordinary animal; he was too big to be any regular dog, or even a wolf hybrid, and no natural creature had his bright blue markings; but he was, in Keith’s opinion, the goodwest boy in Arendelle. They’d been companions since they were children, and if Mom’s legends were anything to go by, would remain companions until they both passed.

Kosmo whuffed, and butted his head against Keith’s chest.

“Okay, okay,” Keith laughed, fishing into his bag and pulling out a strip of jerky. He split it in half, offering half to Kosmo, who eagerly wolfed it down, and eating the second half himself. “Come on, big guy. We’re gonna get to see a  _ palace.” _

* * *

Adam steadied himself, carefully. He stood inside the castle’s main door, the one that led to the front courtyard. Lord Iverson— _ Uncle Mitch, _ he’d been insisting for the past two years, since he took over as regent—waited next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Adam nodded, and together, they pushed open the front doors of the palace, stepping into the main courtyard.

“It’s time,” Adam said, and he projected his voice, like he’d practiced. “Open the gates!”

The gates came open, and sunlight poured through them into the courtyard, and people poured in behind it. 

Adam began to weave between them, cape trailing behind him, and he could feel eyes trailing him as he went—but he hadn't seen the wider city of Arendelle since he was a  _ child.  _ It was his coronation day, he would have to make his way to the Temple anyway, and he wanted to see everything. A riot of sounds and colors and  _ people,  _ some familiar and some strange, locals and people from far away, all here to witness the coronation of a new King.

All here for  _ him.  _

All totally unaware of what he really was, and they would have to stay that way.

He paused, briefly, to take it all in—the sights, the scents, the sounds, all of it—and that was, apparently, a mistake, on such a bustling street, because quite out of nowhere, he felt someone slam into his back.

He turned, quickly, extending a hand automatically to try and catch the person, and then gasped. 

“Takashi?” It wasn’t like he couldn’t recognize his fiancé, even after not seeing him for two years. Adam caught his hand, helping steady him back up, and there was a long moment of silence. If Adam had to take a guess, Takashi was drinking him in—braid pinned up neatly, elegant coronation gear, and definitely healthier than he’d been last time Takashi saw him, because Adam knew he’d put on some much-needed weight in the months leading to his coronation—just as much as Adam was taking in the sight of his Starlight.

Takashi was, in a word, beautiful. He’d clearly continued letting his hair grow out, and even in a high ponytail, it trailed luxuriantly down his back. His coronation style managed to subtly highlight the white streak and make it look purposeful and elegant, and briefly, Adam fantasized about what it might be like to undo that ponytail and run his bare fingers through Takashi’s hair.

Inappropriate. Ridiculous.

“Adam,” Takashi said, finally, and he cracked a soft smile. “I—sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you.”

“It’s alright, I’m not hurt. Are you?” Adam asked, gently. Takashi shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he said, “just a little embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Adam said, genuinely. “I mean, just. The crowd, and I stopped in the middle, and.” He swallowed. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Takashi smiled, and it was so soft and fond it made Adam’s heart break.

It hit him, in that moment, that there was something he needed to do.

He hugged himself, but forced himself to keep maintaining eye contact.

“Takashi, I…” He paused, trying to find the words. “I know the past few years have been. Difficult, to say the least, and…if you’re having second thoughts, I. Won’t hold you to any of the agreements our parents made. If you want to go home, tonight, if you don’t want to finalize our engagement—you don’t have to. We don’t have to.” It would kill Adam, he was pretty sure, to lose Shiro, and there would never be anyone else, but that was okay. Maybe for the best, even. 

Shiro blinked at him in obvious confusion, fond expression dropping to something pained, and then a little wan not-quite-smile forced its way onto his face.

“I. I’ve been looking forward to this day for ages, Adam. I—if you want to back out, then? It would hurt? But I’d understand? But I don’t want to call this off, unless that’s what you want. I promise,” he said, and Adam felt his heart put itself back in his chest where it belonged.

“No, I…I don’t? Want that, but…” He smiled, and even though it was nervous and a little wobbly, it was genuine and sincere. “I know that I haven’t…exactly been the best partner. And I would understand if you were having second thoughts. If you aren’t, though…” His smile got more sure of itself, and he took a breath, and then extended his hand, reaching out to take Takashi’s. It was safe. It had to be. He had the gloves, and he felt far, far too warm to create anything cold at all, he was pretty sure. “Then I’m excited to stand before everyone here and proudly call you my fiancé.” Shiro lit up, bursting into a relieved smile and squeezing Adam’s hand.

“You’re going to do great today, Sunshine. And I can’t wait to call you my fiancé either. Just…” He lifted Adam’s hand up, and kissed the back of it, which made something in Adam jolt, but he forced himself not to pull away or visibly react. “I’m so happy to be here with you, Adam.”

“And I’m happy to be here with you, Takashi.” Briefly, he considered tugging him forward and kissing him properly, but that would definitely have to wait. “I was a little dubious about an arranged match, when we were children? But…I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you too,” Takashi said, and then he glanced up at the clock in the square. “Come on, don’t want to be late to your own coronation.”

Adam laughed, and let Takashi tug him along.

Yes. It was going to be okay.

* * *

In essence, both parts of the ceremony in the Temple were a promise. 

Adam’s coronation was a promise to the people of Arendelle, and to the assembled nobles of other nations, that Adam intended to rule fairly and justly, by halakha and by the Earthly laws and treaties of Arendelle. The ceremony after, in which he and Takashi formalized their engagement with a reading from the Song of Songs, was a promise to each other, to honor their partnership until they could be formally wed.

He and Takashi approached the raised platform at the front of the temple, stepping up to it and standing in front of the cantor’s desk, on which rested the crown of Arendelle, the bowl of holy anointing oil, and the ancient sword and shield that would be part of the ceremony. The sword’s steel blade gleamed, sharpened and cleaned for the occasion, and its bronze hilt sparkled in the light streaming in through the synagogue’s windows. The shield, made of bronze and sturdier for it, bore the Star of David drawn around the crocus symbol of Arendelle itself. It had a few pounded out dents and scratched, evidence that it, like the sword, could be and had been used in battle.

Rabbi Benayoun waited behind the desk, but as soon as Adam and Takashi were on the stage, he moved around it to stand in front of Adam. Gently, he nudged Takashi off to the side, which was a little nerve-wracking, but the first part was for Adam alone. 

“The gloves, son,” Rabbi Benayoun said, softly, and Adam nodded, taking a deep breath and peeling them off. He set them on the cantor’s desk, and then gave a brief nod, and the Rabbi handed him the sword and shield.

Adam knelt, bowing his head.

Rabbi Benayoun began to read from the Tanakh, the story of the coronation of King David, and Adam let the familiar Hebrew wash over him and fill him. 

He was no David, or Solomon, but that was okay. He could be the King his people needed now. 

“Prince Adam,” Rabbi Benayoun addressed him directly, “do you swear to rule Arendelle by the laws of our forefathers, set down and preserved as halakha, for as long as the crown is yours?”

“I swear,” Adam said. He kept his head bowed, as the Rabbi smeared holy oil on his forehead and gently placed the crown atop his braid. 

“Then rise, and face your people, King Adam of Arendelle.” Adam took a last deep breath and rose, turning to face the audience, and only then did he glance at where his fingers were curled around the hilt of the sword.

Not even a fractal of ice.

Even though he had to stay serious and calm as his people hailed him— _ King Adam of Arendelle,  _ an echo throughout the Temple _ — _ inside, his heart leapt, and he could feel a smile tugging at his face. 

“Prince Takashi,” the Rabbi beckoned him over, and Adam took another steadying breath. This was…the far, far more terrifying portion.

Adam set the sword and shield back on the table, and then turned to face Takashi, extending his hands. Takashi wound their fingers together and stepped forward, giving Adam a soft, fond smile, and Adam met it easily.

“Prince Takashi, second born of House Shirogane of Hoshigaochiru, do you consent to royal betrothal to His Majesty King Adam, first born of House West of Arendelle?” Rabbi Benayoun asked.

“I consent,” Takashi said, “freely and joyously.”

“And King Adam, do you consent to royal betrothal to Prince Takashi?”

“I consent, freely and joyously,” Adam replied.

“Speak the Song,” Rabbi Benayoun said, and Adam could hear the smile in his voice. He stepped forward, pressing his forehead to Takashi’s.

_ “Set me as a seal upon your heart, _ _  
_ _ as a seal upon your arm, _ _  
_ _ for love is strong as death, _ _  
_ _ passion is fierce as Sheol, _ _  
_ _ Its darts are darts of fire, _ _  
_ _ A blazing flame.”  _ Adam breathed, the familiar words bubbling to his lips with ease.

“ _ Many waters cannot quench love, _ _  
_ _ neither can floods drown it. _ _  
_ _ If a man offered for love _ __  
_ all the wealth of his house,  _ _  
_ __ he would be utterly despised.”  Takashi recited back. Adam leaned forward, and Takashi met him, and the vow was sealed with a brief, chaste kiss.


	4. love is an open door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY WE ARE FINALLY AT THE CHAPTER FEATURING [GRIFFONSKIES'S](https://twitter.com/griffonskies) FIRST GORGEOUS PIECE OF ART. GO TELL HER HOW AWESOME SHE IS.

It was strange, for Shiro, to see the castle practically full to bursting with people. The main ballroom was lit up, and drums, guitar, and violin echoed through the hall as people mingled and danced. 

Strange, but beautiful.

He watched with a soft, fond smile as Adam stepped up to stand in front of the throne-chair at the head of the ballroom, and moved to stand beside him as the chamberlain announced their arrival. 

“King Adam of Arendelle. Prince-Consort Takashi of Arendelle.”

 _Prince-Consort._ Sure, it wasn’t completely official yet, there was still an absolute mountain of planning to do for their wedding, but it felt so _good_ to hear someone call him that.

“Hi,” Adam said, softly. Shiro laughed, a little.

“Hi,” he said, and then he glanced out at the party. “This is…really nice.”

“Yes, it is.” Adam smiled, and Shiro swore it made the whole room a little brighter. “All of these people—your family is here, aren’t they?”

“And Lotor, my—pen pal? Best friend? He’s here with his new husband, who I am dying to meet in person,” Shiro said, grinning. “And I want to introduce you to them. Come with me?” 

“Okay,” Adam said, and he offered a hand, which Shiro took, leading him into the crowd. Lotor wasn’t exactly hard to spot; he was tall, taller even than Shiro or Adam, and his platinum-blonde hair was incredibly eyecatching.

“Lotor! Prince Lotor!” Shiro waved, and Lotor turned, and smiled broadly.

“Shiro,” he said, stepping forward and pulling Shiro into a hug. When they stepped apart, he tapped the shoulder of the young man next to him—brown-skinned, shorter than Shiro by a few inches, with neatly-tamed short, dark brown hair—who seemed mostly enthralled by the broad spread on the banquet table. He smelled faintly of Alpha underneath his cologne, Shiro noted, and when he turned, Shiro got a look at some of the brightest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen. This, then, had to be Lance—Lotor’s letters had waxed poetic about those eyes for years while he pined after his supposedly-unsuitable bodyguard. “This is my husband, Lance. Lance, this is Shiro.”

“Lotor’s pen pal!” Lance said, delightedly. “Hey! It’s great to finally meet you!” He stepped forward and pulled Shiro into a hug that was surprisingly firm for his noodly appearance. Shiro laughed, and glanced over to see Adam clearly covering a broad smile with his hand. 

“Good to meet you too,” Shiro said. “Lance, Lotor, this is Adam, my fiancé.” 

“And the newly crowned King,” Lotor said, and he bowed. Adam bowed back, and extended a hand for Lotor to shake. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Shiro has spoken of you often in his letters.”

“He’s told me quite a bit about you, as well,” Adam said, “both of you. I feel as if this isn’t the first time we’re meeting, even though it is.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Lotor said. “Though I _am_ glad we do get to meet in person after all.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Adam said. “We’ll need to speak to some of the other guests, but I’m glad to have you here.”

“Of course. Mingle, enjoy the party. It _is_ for the two of you,” Lotor waved them off, and Shiro laughed, tugging Adam back into the crowd.

“We should find my parents. And Ryou—I saw them at the coronation,” he said. “I wonder where they are.”

“Takashi!” A loud, familiar voice called, and Shiro turned, and grinned.

“Speaking of,” he said, “Ryou!” He lit up, and beckoned his brother over. “So good to see you!” They came together for a hug, and as ever, Shiro enjoyed the soft, encircling warmth of his chubbier twin.

“Good to see you too, Kashi,” Ryou said, and then he bowed politely to Adam. “Your Majesty,” he said, and there was something in his tone Shiro couldn’t quite identify.

“Prince Ryou,” Adam said. “I don’t think we’ve ever had the opportunity to meet in person.” He extended his hand, and Ryou took it, but there was that same unidentifiable something in his eyes.

If Shiro was honest, he didn’t like it.

The good news was, his parents arrived shortly after, and they both _actually_ looked happy to see _both_ him and Adam.

“Your Majesties,” Adam swept a bow, and smiled, though Shiro could see it was a little shaky. He couldn’t exactly be surprised—this was almost certainly more interaction than Adam had dealt with in _years._ “It’s been too long.”

“It has,” Noshiko-mama said, and she stepped forward, taking both of Adam’s hands in hers. “We heard you were ill, and that was why you withdrew from the public—are you doing better?”

“Not entirely, but well enough—and I have a responsibility to my people,” Adam said. “Lord Iverson and his husband have managed Arendelle well while I could not, but I have to step up.” He glanced down, looking a little nervous. “I only hope I can be the king my people deserve.”

Hikaru-papa moved to put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, which made him jolt in surprise, and that made Shiro’s heart ache. He hadn’t seen much of Adam’s interactions with his parents, but if Shiro were honest, he wouldn’t be surprised to hear that Adam didn’t associate touch like that with _comfort._ Hikaru withdrew his hand, but he didn’t look offended, just a little sad. 

“That you’re worrying about that is a good sign,” he said, and Adam very genuinely smiled. “It shows that you’re concerned, and don’t just assume that you know what’s best.”

“I’m glad to hear you think so, Your Majesty,” Adam said. He looked genuinely delighted, too, to hear the praise.

“You’ll figure it out,” Noshiko said, and then she squeezed his hands. “Listen to the people around you, they’re your best resource.”

“I intend to,” Adam said. “I’m lucky that Lord Iverson and Bennett have decided to stay for the time being, and that I have a clever, capable fiancé.” He gave Shiro a soft smile that made Shiro’s heart do a warm little flip, and Noshiko laughed, letting go of his hands and patting his shoulder.

“Smart boy.” She said. Adam practically glowed from the praise, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile, seeing it. “Ryou, let’s see if we can find Princess Allura. She’s supposed to be here too, isn’t she?” Ryou perked up immediately at the mention of his fiancée, all sullenness cast aside, which made Shiro roll his eyes fondly.

“I haven’t seen her,” Ryou said, and he was clearly trying to sound a lot less enthused than he was.

“When King Alfor and his consorts sent their response to the invitation, they indicated she would be representing them,” Adam said. 

“Good,” Ryou said, and then he gave a perfunctory bow and ducked off into the crowd. Noshiko rolled her eyes, and flashed a brief smile and a shrug at the two of them, but Adam laughed and waved, and then glanced around.

“You know, I’m not sure there were ever this many people in the castle, even before…” Adam paused, and trailed off. “At least, not this many people in one room.” 

“You might be right,” Shiro said, and then he reached over, perhaps a little boldly, and wound his fingers with Adam’s, squeezing gently. “Are you okay, Sunshine?”

“I…” Adam started, and then he sighed. “No. This is…a lot, and the party’s barely begun. But I’ll make it through. This is, after all, a party for me—and for _us_ —so I can’t exactly go hide in the East Wing.” The thought of Adam shutting himself back up made Shiro’s chest hurt. He refused to allow that to happen, not now.

“Come on,” Shiro said, “let’s go back up to the throne. You can have a little breathing room, that way.”

“That sounds good,” Adam agreed, and Shiro led them back through the crowd, and once they made it back up to the throne dais at the head of the room, it was obvious how much Adam relaxed.

“I’m sorry for dragging you around like that, Sunshine,” Shiro said, “I should have realized—”

“No, no!” Adam shook his head, eyes going a little wide. “Don’t apologize, Starlight—I liked meeting Lance and Lotor, and getting to see your parents.” His expression dropped a little, though. “…Although I get the impression your brother doesn’t like me much.”

“Ryou will come around,” Shiro said, and he squeezed Adam’s hand, “I’m sure of it. He’ll just have to get to know you.”

“Right,” Adam said, and he smiled, but it looked a little shaky. “Get to know me. That…yes.”

Distractedly, Shiro glanced over at the banquet table, and then he heard a soft rumbling noise—and it took him a moment to realize it was his stomach. He flushed dark red, but he was surprised to hear a soft giggle, and to look over and see Adam smiling, bright and adorable.

“Go get yourself something to eat, Starlight. No sense starving just because I have to stand here and look pretty. And bring me some of the finger sandwiches, if you get a chance?” Adam asked.

“I can do that,” Shiro said, and he ducked over to the table. He grabbed a plate, and then he frowned. There was so much spread out in front of him—sweets and rolls and sandwiches and fruits, and it was nearly impossible to take them all in. He started loading a plate with things he definitely recognized, and some things he thought Adam might like as well.

“Quite the party,” a voice said next to him, and when Shiro turned to acknowledge the speaker, he was immediately assaulted by the scent of _Alpha._ Unlike Lance, who had made some effort to cover up, whatever cologne the huge, hairy Alpha next to him was wearing was clearly designed to emphasize his natural musk, rather than cover it.

“You could say that,” Shiro said, and he examined the man to try and determine who he was. “…Duke Sendak of Weaseltown?” He asked, placing the thick mane of dark hair and the single visible golden eye, with the other covered by an eyepatch. 

“Weselton,” Sendak corrected, and there was a hint of tension in his voice.

“My apologies,” Shiro said.

“No harm done,” Sendak shrugged his shoulders, and took in Shiro in a way that made Shiro feel less like he was being looked at, and more like he was being evaluated as prey. He swallowed, and tried not to show his nerves on his face. Surely he was imagining things; it was just the heady scent of Alpha getting to him and making him uncomfortable. “Ah, you’re Prince-Consort Takashi, aren’t you?”

“At your service, Your Grace,” Shiro said, and he bowed. “Though most people outside my family call me Shiro.”

“Tell me, Takashi,” Sendak soldiered on, “how much do you know about the…unique circumstances in Arendelle?” He leaned in close, almost conspiratorially, and Shiro forced himself not to take a step back.

“Unique circumstances?” He asked, keeping his expression schooled.

“With the King. As his fiancé, I imagine you _must_ know why he and everyone else in the palace took to leading such solitary lives.” Sendak raised his eyebrows.

“I only know as much as anyone else, I’m sorry to say,” Shiro said tightly, and when Sendak leaned in closer and, Shiro swore, began to actually scent him, Shiro _did_ take that step back.

“How tragic,” Sendak said. “Tell me, how long has it been since you’ve left the palace? I would love to extend you an invitation to come watch one of my cricket matches in Weselton; my team is quite good, though none as good as me.” He grinned, broadly.

“Perhaps, Your Grace,” Shiro said, and he began to step away.

“I think you’d enjoy the chance to—” Sendak began.

“ _Your Grace._ ” The way Adam said Sendak’s title was not a tone Shiro had ever heard him use before. It was like ice, and Shiro swore the temperature actually dropped a few degrees. Although Adam was smiling, it was brittle and tight, a razor’s edge of a thing.

“Your Majesty,” Sendak said.

“I must ask you to be more polite to my fiancé, or you’ll have to leave,” Adam said, and he moved to gently rest a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Sendak frowned.

“I was being perfectly polite, Your Majesty. You must be—” He started.

“No, I don’t think I’m _imagining things,_ or _overreacting,_ or whatever other dismissal you’d like to try and use. And even if I were, the unfortunate truth is, this is my palace and my party, and with a word, I can have you thrown out.” Adam said. 

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Sendak said icily, and he stepped away from the table. Adam exhaled heavily, all that ice cold fury going out of him, and turned to look at Shiro with wide, worried eyes.

“Are you alright, _Or kokhayvim?_ ” He asked, gently. 

“I’m okay,” Shiro said, and he frowned a little. “The information about the Duke said that he was a big trading partner…”

“Weaseltown may be a major trading partner, but we can afford to lose them,” Adam said, and Shiro nodded, a little. “We’re more important to them, economically, than they are to us, and I am not going to let some oversized, overblown creep make you uncomfortable just because he’s theoretically an ally, Starlight.”

“It’s pronounced like _Weselton,_ actually, but,” Shiro said, but he found himself slipping into a soft smile. 

“Well,” Adam shrugged, a little, “I’d only ever seen it written, not heard it said, and, you know. Fourth languages, pronunciation rules.” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, a little.

“Thank you, Sunshine. Duke Sendak was…” He shuddered, involuntarily. “I thought he was being polite and kind at first, but…Then, he started talking about you, and us, and about why I can never leave the palace, wouldn't I really like to come to Weselton and watch him lead his cricket team to some big victory—which, I don't even know what that _is_ , aside from a _sport_ , so? Plus, he kept…sniffing me, and he’s wearing that awful cologne, and it all just felt like that time when we were children, and we tried to get in one last round of sledding before spring, but the snow was too shallow and the mud got everywhere and I thought your mother was going to kill me, uh.” 

It hit him, abruptly and uncomfortably, that he was babbling like the idiot Hannah and Jacob had loved to sneer that he was. So, he took a breath, feeling his face heat up, and reached over to squeeze one of Adam’s gloved hands instead of continuing to ramble on. “…Thank you for cutting in and getting him away from me.” The entire time, he noticed Adam’s expression getting darker, until he took a deep breath and murmured something under his breath that Shiro couldn’t quite catch.

“Of course, ” Adam said, softly. “I’m just sorry I didn’t step in and stop it sooner.” He leaned in, and pressed his forehead to Shiro’s, briefly. “Let me know if he tries anything else, _Or kokhayvim,_ and I’ll have him tossed out on his ass.”

Shiro felt something warm and fuzzy bloom in his chest, especially when Adam gave him a reassuring smile. In a moment of pure, unadulterated boldness, he brought Adam’s hand up and kissed the back of his gloved fingers. 

“Dance with me? Please, _yukai no nikkō_? I'll ask Sebastian to have the band play something slow?” Shiro asked. Adam blushed, and his whole affect softened.

“I’d love to, _Or kokhayvim._ And maybe I’ll manage not to trip over your feet, like when we were kids,” he said, and Shiro felt a rush of impulse, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Adam’s. He felt Adam gasp in surprise against his lips, but he leaned into the kiss quickly, and with Adam responding so enthusiastically, it was hardly a wonder that Shiro held what he’d intended to be a quick peck for a moment or two longer than was strictly necessary.

And then, all at once, what he was doing hit him, and he jolted backwards. 

“Oh, my— _gomen, gomen-nasai_ — _le hayiti tzarikh la'asot et ze_ —sorry, Adam, I'm so—that was so inappropriate, and springing it on you like that— _zo ashmati—moushi wakenai—_ I _—yurushite—ani mekave shetislach li?”_ Shiro asked, his apologies and pleas for forgiveness coming out in a blender of the three languages he was most familiar with. It took him a moment to register that Adam didn’t look offended or horrified—instead, he was still smiling in a way that was so soft and fond it made Shiro want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Takashi. _Zeh b’seder. Yurushite ageru.”_ He reached up, cupping Shiro’s cheek in one hand and leaning in to steal a kiss of his own, which…was nice. Very, very nice.

Shiro knew that Gothic romance novels weren’t practical guides on how to be with someone, but he also knew that he’d reread several kissing passages over and over, hoping that he might squeeze every bit of meaning out of them, so that when this moment came and he actually got to kiss Adam properly, he could do it in a way Adam enjoyed.

Based on the way Adam was reacting, he was succeeding.

When they broke apart, Adam was still smiling, and that helped calm Shiro’s racing heart and get his breathing under control.

“This is our party, celebrating my coronation and the formalization of our arrangement,” Adam said. “If there’s a time to be forward, I’d say it would be now?”

“I—I’d say that’s what I thought, but I wasn’t so much _thinking,_ but, um.” Shiro shrugged, trailing off and feeling his cheeks heat up, and reached up to wrap his hand around the one Adam had on his cheek. “Is there any song you might like in particular? Or do you want me to ask Sebastian to surprise us, as long as it’s slow?”

“I’d say I think too much,” Adam said gently, “so you being a little more impulsive isn’t terrible.” He leaned in to nudge his forehead against Shiro’s. “Let Sebastian surprise us. And, after the party--there's something we need to talk about? Just you and I.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, and he nodded, disentangling himself from Adam to go let the little band’s conductor know that the King and the Prince-Consort had a request.

The song Sebastian chose was, indeed, soft and slow, and Shiro found himself falling into the rhythm easily. It wasn’t like the clumsy dancing he and Adam had tried as children, or as awkward teenagers—it felt better. It felt _magical,_ like their hearts were truly in sync, and that sent Shiro’s fluttering in his chest.

This was good. This was right. This was where Shiro belonged—in Adam’s arms, swaying to soft, slow music, the center of attention but, for once, not for the _wrong_ reasons. People were watching them because they were the King and the Prince-Consort, and they were dancing, and Shiro was sure that it had to be obvious to everyone watching that they belonged together.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592964205905182730/704061966528020560/IMG_1377.JPG)

When the song ended, Shiro let Adam guide him to one of the tables set up around the edge of the ballroom.

“That was...amazing,” Adam said softly. “Thank you.”

“It…really was,” Shiro agreed, and he leaned in, pressing a brief kiss to Adam’s nose, and there it was, that beautiful sunshine laugh that Shiro had barely heard for _so_ long.

“I hate to break this up,” Uncle Mitch’s familiar voice said, and he sounded genuinely regretful, “but can I borrow Adam for a moment? A minor diplomatic matter requires your attention, Your Majesty.” Adam sighed, unhappily, but disentangled his fingers from Shiro’s.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible, _Or kokhayvim,_ ” he promised. Then, he straightened, and his whole demeanor changed. He went from Shiro’s soft, giggly, adoring Sunshine to _King Adam of Arendelle._ “What did you need, Lord Iverson?”

“Come with me,” Uncle Mitch beckoned, and Adam followed him into the crowd.

Shiro sighed fondly, watching them go. Adam looked so _confident,_ like that, Shiro almost wouldn’t have believed that he was afraid of crowds, or that he didn’t have much practical experience with ruling.

He would have been content to stay at the table and wait for Adam to come back, especially once he moved away for a moment to collect his previously abandoned plate of snacks, but apparently he didn’t get to be alone.

“Quite the party.” The young Alpha who swaggered over was definitely handsome—darker than Adam, with slicked-back black hair and icy blue eyes. “You must be the Prince-Consort. Everyone is talking about your dance with the King.”

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Shiro said, as politely as he could manage.

“Of course, how rude of me.” The Alpha bowed. “Prince Curtis of House Andros, thirteenth and youngest of the princes of the Southern Isles.”

“ _Thirteenth?”_ Shiro made a noise of surprise, and then blushed. “I’m sorry, Prince Curtis, that was unspeakably rude.” Curtis laughed, and shook his head.

“No, I think everyone thinks that,” he said. “Yes, thirteenth. Several of my older brothers are multiples, but my parents also just…love each other very much, as they say.” Curtis did a little eyebrow wiggle, and Shiro snorted in amusement. “In any case, I was lucky enough to be sent to the new King’s coronation. Especially lucky, it seems, since I get to meet you.” Quite without Shiro’s notice, Curtis’s hand had crept over, and it was now resting on top of Shiro’s on the table. 

It must have been an accident. Shiro gently withdrew his hand, covering the movement by picking up a sandwich on his plate so Curtis wouldn’t think him rude.

“I’m glad you could join us,” Shiro said. “This is the first party we’ve had in quite some time, and meeting so many new people has been a highlight.”

“Is that so,” Curtis said, and he leaned his cheek in his hand. “Do you not get out much?”

“Well, sort of?” Shiro shrugged. “The castle has been empty and the gates have been closed for a long time, but I went home for birthdays and major events.”

“Ah yes. The royal court of Arendelle’s mysterious withdrawal from public life,” Curtis said, “centered around the now-King’s mysterious illness. He looks well now, though.” Shiro softened, eyes drawn back to Adam. He’d clearly finished his conversation with the group of dignitaries Uncle Mitch had brought him over to, because he could see them—Uncle Mitch, both of Shiro’s parents, Ryou, and Princess Allura—still engaged in conversation, but Adam himself was speaking to someone else. A young man, about Shiro and Adam’s age, with a long black braid and big, indigo eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. Whatever they were talking about, Adam seemed animatedly engaged; good, Shiro hoped Adam got to make other friends. 

“Tonight has been really special,” Shiro said, “because Adam’s been feeling well enough to be up and about. We haven’t…spent much time together, these past years, but…”

“Didn’t you say you were living in the palace, though?” Curtis frowned. “He must have been very sick, to not make time for you.”

“He was,” Shiro said, firmly. Certainly he’d had his own questions about Adam’s condition, but he was looking so much _better_ now—he _must_ have been sick, and he’d recovered, and that was all there was to it.

“Tragic that you were left so alone, though,” Curtis said, and he moved into Shiro’s space, gently laying a hand on his arm.

“I made due,” Shiro shrugged, “and I wasn’t totally alone. My uncle and his husband were there, and Adam’s parents, and the skeleton staff they kept on after Adam took sick.”

“Hardly enough stimulation, though, I’m sure.” Curtis sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Shiro’s arm. It was sweet of him, Shiro thought, to be putting so much effort into what had to be a performative gesture of maintaining diplomatic ties. “You know, three of my brothers once pretended I was invisible for two years? I thought I was going to die of loneliness, and that wasn’t for half as long as you had to endure.”

“How terrible,” Takashi frowned. “But really, it wasn’t anything like that—Adam wasn’t always well enough to spend time with me, but whenever he has, he’s always been good, and kind.” His expression softened. “I’m lucky to have him.”

“Mmhmm,” Curtis said, and there was something in his tone Shiro couldn’t identify.

For the second time that night, Shiro swore he felt the temperature drop, and he jolted, looking away from Curtis to see Adam standing near the table, the same stormy expression he’d fixed Sendak with on his face.

“What, exactly, is going on here?” He asked, tightly. Shiro frowned, confused.

“What do you mean, ‘what’s going on here?’” He asked. “We were just talking, Sunshine.”

“You may have been _just talking,_ Takashi, but Prince Curtis, quite clearly, was _not,”_ Adam said. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Your Majesty,” Curtis said, and Adam took a tight, tense breath. 

“Don’t you,” he said. His expression shifted, to an obviously fake smile. “Well. Irrelevant. I think this party has gone on quite long enough, and it’s time for everyone to leave.”

“Sunshine,” Shiro stepped away from Curtis, and reached for Adam, catching his hand. To his surprise, Adam jerked away, but he left his glove behind in Shiro’s fingers. “This really isn’t necessary.”

“Yes, it is,” Adam said sharply. He wrapped his arms around himself, and turned, nodding to one of the palace guards. “The party is over. Close the gates.”

“Your Majesty,” Uncle Mitch said, and he reached out to put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, which Adam also jerked away from. Shiro frowned, and moved in, and this time, he didn’t reach out—clearly, whatever was going on with Adam, he was uncomfortable being touched.

“ _Yukai no nikkō,_ please, you don’t need to do this,” he said, softly. “I know this has been overwhelming for you, and I’m sorry for whatever I did to give you the wrong impression, but—”

“I’m not angry with you, Takashi,” Adam said. “Now give me back my glove.”

“You _seem_ angry with me,” Shiro said, and Adam shrank, huddling in on himself even tighter, and started moving towards the doors that would take him from the ballroom out to the courtyard. “Please—Sunshine, you can’t live like you have been forever, locked up in the East Wing, barely speaking to anybody—even if you _are_ sick, there must be something we can do.”

“That’s not it,” Adam said, and he sounded defeated. “ _Please give me my glove.”_ Shiro extended the hand holding it.

“Why do you shut me out?” He asked, softly. “Why do you shut the world out? Sunshine, what are you so afraid of? Please, just…let me—”

Shiro was cut off, abruptly, because Adam pulled his bare hand out from under his arm— 

And following the trail of his hand, there was a burst of cold, and a swirl of a strange, sparkling magic, and Shiro had to jump back, because an arc of _long, sharp ice spikes_ bloomed around Adam.

There was no mistaking the sounds of shock and horror echoing through the ballroom. Shiro felt his own eyes go wide in surprise.

“Sorcery,” Prince Curtis gasped.

“I knew there was something dubious going on here,” Duke Sendak growled.

Adam met Shiro’s gaze, and it wasn’t hard to read his face—terror. Pain. Devastation.

“Adam,” Shiro said, softly.

Adam slammed the door open behind him, and ran.

It took Shiro a breath, but he ran after him, circling around the arc of spikes to get to the door. He pushed the door open in time to watch Adam stumble back away from the crowd outside—common folk who couldn’t get into the ball but still wanted to wish their King well—and into a fountain.

Under his touch, it froze.

Duke Sendak shoved his way out past Shiro, and pointed.

“There he is! Stop him!” He ordered. Shiro whirled, ready to countermand the order, but n one had moved.

“Please, just—stay away from me,” Adam said, voice shaking, and he held up his hands in surrender—and a burst of magic flung forth. Shiro skipped out of the way, but the stairs behind him, under the Duke and his men, were frozen, sending them falling.

Duke Sendak pushed himself partway up.

“Monster,” he growled.

Adam looked like he’d been stabbed. He made a tiny noise of pain, and whirled, and Shiro watched people step back, moving away, like Adam was some sort of terrifying beast who could lash out at any moment.

It was hardly a surprise, then, when Adam turned and kept running.

Shiro ran after him, heart pounding, and followed him to the edge of the great fjord that connected Arendelle’s capitol with the rest of the world.

“Adam!” He called, and Adam froze, turning around for a moment to look at him with wide, fearful eyes.

Then, Adam turned towards the water.

“Wait, please,” Shiro gasped. 

Adam took a step onto the water, and Shiro watched it freeze under his feet. Another, and the ice spread, and as Shiro watched, helpless, Adam took off across the fjord, creating a bridge of ice to carry him across. 

Shiro ran for the shore, and started after him, but he felt a hand on his arm.

“Takashi, don’t,” his mother’s familiar voice said. Shiro turned towards her, eyes wide.

“I have to go after him,” he said, gesturing, as Adam’s cloak disappeared into the darkness. “I can’t…I don’t want to…”

“I know,” Noshiko-mama said, and she pulled him into a hug. “But if you break your neck chasing him, then no one wins.”

“Noshiko,” Uncle Mitch’s voice came from nearby, “look. The fjord.” Shiro lifted his head, and turned.

Adam’s ice was spreading, far and fast, choking the harbor and migrating up the river, locking ships in place.

And then, to Shiro’s shock, in the middle of July, it began to snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's babbling is a mix of Hebrew and Japanese apologies; Adam's response is "It's alright. You're forgiven" in Hebrew and then in Japanese.


	5. let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3

As his mother and uncle guided him back to the courtyard, Shiro felt cold and numb for reasons that had nothing to do with the sudden temperature drop. So many questions answered in the space of moments: why Adam hid himself away, why he always wore gloves, why his parents claimed he was sick when he never seemed to be ill. Shiro thought back to the last time they’d spent time together before the coronation, to a strangely cold teacup and Adam’s panic at being touched.

He must have been  _ terrified.  _ Just like he’d been when he fled the party.

“You,” Duke Sendak’s growl jolted Shiro out of his reminiscing, “is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too? Is  _ that  _ why those two were to be wed?”

Shiro straightened, making himself as tall as possible—not that he could quite match Sendak’s looming height, but he could try—and fixed the Alpha with a steely glare.

“I had no idea that Adam had magical power,  _ Your Grace _ ,” he snapped, “nor do I have any of my own.  _ Nor _ , more importantly, do I think you or anyone else has a right to call Adam a  _ monster _ based only on his  _ inborn potential _ and what happened with it when he was  _ pushed past a breaking point _ .”

“And, as a note,” Noshiko said, cheerfully, squeezing Shiro’s shoulder, “insult my son or his fiancé in my hearing again and I will not hesitate to gut you, Duke or no.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Sendak said, and he looked like he’d lost quite a bit of color in his cheeks, “I spoke thoughtlessly in my anger. These revelations about King Adam are…distressing.”

“Moreso to us than to you, as the King is my future son-in-law and my son’s future husband,” Noshiko said, still in that same threateningly cheery tone, “and yet somehow my family and I are managing not to lose our heads.”

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Duke Sendak said tightly. “Regardless, men should be dispatched at once to recover the King and bring him home.”

“I’ll go,” Shiro said, firmly. “I can talk to him. Calm him down.”

“No one is going anywhere tonight,” Uncle Mitch cut in. Shiro whirled, and frowned. 

“But I have to—” he started.

“It’s imperative to get Adam home quickly, yes, but you won’t help him  _ or  _ yourself if you go racing off into the night on your own,” Uncle Mitch pointed out. “You need to ensure that you’re properly prepared.”

“Thank you, Mitch,” Noshiko said, and then she guided Shiro away from Sendak, over to where Ryou, Hikaru, and Uncle Bennett had claimed one of the courtyard’s benches.

“Are you okay, Takashi?” Hikaru asked. Shiro nodded, and he sat down, squeezing onto the bench in between Hikaru and Ryou.

“Adam didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “He wouldn’t.”

“You say that,” Ryou said, and he frowned, “but he kept this secret from you for  _ years  _ while shutting you out, so…”

“You don’t know him,” Shiro said softly. “He must have been so afraid that I would hate him if I ever found out the truth…” His shoulders sagged, and he looked back at the palace, in the general direction of the East Wing, where Adam had lived in solitude all those years. “I should go into his rooms. See if maybe there’s some sort of clue as to where he went.”

“Good plan,” Mitch agreed. “In the meantime, we can get your winter things together and round up supplies for your journey.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, and he stood up. To his surprise, Ryou stood with him, and Shiro gave him a flat, frowny look. “Yes?”

“I’m coming with you. A second pair of eyes will help.” Ryou shrugged. Shiro couldn’t think of a good reason to say no, except that he was annoyed with Ryou’s insistent distrust, so he sighed, softly, and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

Adam stared back at Arendelle, so far below him. Here, at the near-peak of the North Mountain, he could see everything—and what he saw made his heart clench.

Snow. Everywhere. It was coming down hard and fast, blanketing the green, summery landscape in white.

There was no question in his mind about the cause. What  _ else _ could it be but the horrifying result of his powers going out of control in a spectacular way?

He began to pace back and forth, feeling panic grow in his chest. This was…this was the worst possible outcome. This was horrifying, apocalyptic, terrible. His panic, his  _ fear _ , had set loose his magic. Just like Kolivan warned, all those years ago. Just like his parents had feared. Just like his worst possible nightmares.

And worst of all, Adam couldn't see any way to make it stop.

He collapsed to his knees in the snow, hands coming up to cover his mouth, and his entire body began to shake. Not from cold, he was all but immune to that. From fear, and guilt, and a pain in his chest that was like some kind of frozen knife between his ribs. His vision began to blur, and he felt something wet trailing down his cheeks, and it took him a long moment to realize that those two things were connected and he was crying. Once the realization hit, though, there was no stopping it; he doubled over and began to sob, broken, wet, full-body things that tore from his throat.

It was true, undeniably, now: he was a monster, an uncontrolled thing, and his people were going to suffer because of it.  _ Takashi _ was going to suffer because of it. Adam didn't even want to imagine what was going on back at the palace, the questions and accusations being thrown. Hikaru and Noshiko would undoubtedly be shocked; Ryou would probably feel vindicated. Adam knew he hadn't exactly made the best of impressions on Takashi's twin. And poor Lord Iverson—he would be left having to clean up most of this mess.

What a terrible reversal, from that afternoon. From reaffirming his love for the man that was then supposed to be his husband—and that, too, was certainly lost; Takashi wouldn’t want a monster, no one would—to this. A winter storm in the middle of July, and the person at fault sobbing helplessly in the snow.

Adam's breath hitched, and he forced himself to stand. Undoubtedly, someone would be coming after him. He suspected it wouldn't be hard to guess where he'd gone, given time and a little bit of thought, when there was only one properly isolated place. Besides, the storm would likely shift to follow its originator. Best to meet them as something more than a miserable heap, curled up on the ground. Besides, Adam had to admit he was a little curious. It had been a long time since he had really tested his abilities, and perhaps he could do more than he'd thought.

The first test was almost thoughtless. All it took was a wave of his hand, and next to him was the mustachioed snowman he and Takashi had built as children, that last wonderful, terrible night. Over the years, he’d built Coran alone in his room a hundred, a thousand times, only to unmake him shortly after.

This time, though, Adam patted his cheek and sighed.

“Sorry, old friend, no time to play,” he said. For a moment, he swore the snowman’s eyes blinked at him, or perhaps his moustache twitched, but it had to all be in Adam’s head. 

He took a breath, and stared at the gap in the mountain’s face. This would be more of a challenge, and Adam would have to be fully prepared for it. With a quick gesture, he undid his cloak, letting it fly into the wind, and he discarded his second glove as well. Then, he brought up his hands, and focused. In front of him, a staircase began to form, made of jet-black ice. Perfect. He followed it up, to the next peak, where there was plenty of open, flat space.

A monster ought to have a proper lair, after all.

Around him, a palace of black ice began to form. Floors spread out, a spiral staircase grew, columns rose into the air to support graceful towers. He followed the staircase up, and began to form doors, and rooms, and a balcony that would let him overlook the approach up the mountain.

In the heart of it all, hanging from the high, vaulted ceiling, he crafted a chandelier of ice, layers upon layers of delicate, frosty filigree.

It was, Adam had to admit, beautiful; like something out of one of Takashi's gothic novels.

But there was one last touch.

Carefully, Adam pulled his braid out of its delicately-formed updo. It draped over his shoulder, decorated with flecks of ice like little barrettes. Then, he focused. He wasn't entirely sure it would work until it did--and his kingly formalwear was replaced with something else. Less fit for a King of Arendelle, perhaps. But far more fitting for a Winter Prince. It was all black, inlaid with silvery frost patterns, and the dramatic flared waistcoat hugged his hips. It was open, baring his chest, like a challenge for whatever noble hero came to kill him, and a delicate, sheer cape trailed behind him. With a wave of his hand, he created a frosty mirror, and examined himself in it.

He looked the part of the villain he’d become—perfect. 

Now, all there was to do was wait.

* * *

The first thing Shiro noticed when he opened the door to Adam’s room was that it was  _ cold.  _ Cold, and dark, and if Shiro were honest, it seemed  _ extremely  _ lonely. 

The second thing he noticed was the probable source of the cold, because once he lit one of the lamps, he could see that absolutely everything was covered in a layer of frost.

“Oh,” he said, softly, moving to brush a hand over one of the posts of the bed. His eyes were drawn to a splot of purple among the blankets, and he softened when he recognized it—the crocheted stuffed otter Naoko had sent, years before, given a place of honor and looking very well loved.

Then, as Ryou stepped in behind him and shut the door, he got to see the door’s back side, and he made a noise of pain.

He recognized the Hebrew letters carved into the surface.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, frowning.

“It’s...the door.” Shiro stepped over, and brushed some of the frost away. “Those are sealing wards.”

“Probably designed to keep all this uncontrolled magic  _ in,  _ where it belongs,” Ryou said, looking around with a faint air of disgust. Shiro took a deep breath, and turned to face his brother head on.

“What is your problem with Adam?” He demanded. “You were rude to him at the party, and you’ve been frosty about him for years, but you barely  _ know  _ him.”

“That’s exactly the problem, Kashi,” Ryou said. “You’ve been engaged to him for over a  _ decade,  _ and the first time I met him face to face was  _ last night.  _ Allura and I haven’t even been engaged for half that time and you’ve met her more often. And from what I’ve heard? It sounds like  _ you  _ weren’t spending all that much  _ more  _ time with him, even though you’ve been living in his family’s palace since you were both children. And now, you’re getting ready to run off into a potentially deadly magical snowstorm for a man who has spent an entire decade  _ barely acknowledging you.”  _

_ “Adam hasn’t been well,”  _ Shiro said, firmly. “Maybe he wasn’t sick in the way Uncle Mitch and Uncle Bennett—and his parents, when they were still alive—said he was, but in the last two years, he’s been grieving the deaths of his parents—who, by the way? Treated him terribly. And beyond that, he’s apparently been isolating himself as much as possible  _ because he sees himself as a monster because of these powers he pretty obviously didn’t ask for.  _ And who can blame him? Because  _ putting sealing spells on his door _ is a pretty good way for his parents to tell him he is one. But before they died, we spent time together whenever we could. It’s only been in the last two years that he shut me out completely.” He huffed. “Would you say I don’t care about you because we aren’t in the same physical location all the time? Do you love  _ Allura  _ any less when she’s an ocean away instead of at your side?”

“That’s not the same thing,” Ryou shot back. “You  _ were  _ basically in the same physical location. You were  _ living in his family’s palace,  _ and he outright  _ refused _ to even come out and  _ talk to you.  _ For two years! And it doesn’t sound like he was the most attentive before that, either.” He crosses his arms. “How do you know he cares about you at all? How can you possibly be sure? Because he was  _ nice to you, _ for  _ one night?” _ Ryou took a moment, and looked around them. “If he really does have it in his head that he’s a monster, that’s tragic. But him being sad doesn’t mean he loves you, Kashi. He can be sad  _ and _ cold.”

“ _ But he isn’t,”  _ Shiro argued, and he stormed over to the wall across from Adam’s bed. Through the frost, he swore he could see lines reminiscent of a map, so he started cleaning it off. “He  _ was  _ attentive. Not all the time, but the moments we  _ did  _ have were  _ beautiful, _ Ryou. It’s been  _ difficult,  _ and gosh, I  _ wonder why!” _ He spun around and gestured, at the dark, cold room, covered in frost and signs of Adam’s loneliness and misery. “And you know what else? He offered to let me go! Call off the engagement before making it formal and let me go back with you and our parents because he thought I wouldn’t want the engagement anymore  _ and he cares about making sure my desires are respected.” _

“Fine, alright,” Ryou said, crossing his arms defensively, “he’s tried. Maybe I’m wrong, and he does love you.  _ Clearly it’s not enough to keep his magic under control. _ Look at this place. He’s been out of his room for most of the day, in the middle of summer, and it’s still practically frozen solid in here. Which I doubt he did on purpose. So Adam is powerful and has zero control, and you’re planning to ride out into a storm he created. Is it really worth it?”

“ _ He was in control, Ryou _ ,” Shiro snapped. “Do you know what happened today? Adam came out from relative seclusion, to be surrounded by people and mobbed with attention all day, so he could get coronated, and then endure a ball, which was hellaciously stressful for him—and he had to do all of it while keeping his powers controlled.” He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Do  _ you _ have the best lid on your  _ mouth _ when you get upset?”

“Well, no—” Ryou started, but Shiro glared at him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Then, on top of that, Adam's had to learn this control all on his own, without any guidance, and then  _ I pushed him _ , okay? I didn't  _ mean _ to, but just because I didn't mean to doesn't mean it didn't hurt.” He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. “Whatever I was doing with Prince Curtis, Adam took it the wrong way, and it was just his breaking point.  _ Tonight is not indicative of his usual level of control _ .”

“For starters,  _ my mouth isn’t going to freeze a kingdom,”  _ Ryou said, and then he pushed his hand through his hair and groaned. “And listen to you! Do you even hear yourself, making excuses for him like this? Talking about how it’s  _ your fault  _ that he lost his temper? Is that how he's been making you feel for the past few years? Like it's  _ your fault _ he's hot and cold?”

Shiro paused in cleaning off the map for a moment, taking a deep breath, so that he could give Ryou’s question some genuine thought—though if someone had asked, he’d admit that he was mostly just trying to figure out how to answer without making Ryou even  _ more  _ unfairly angry at Adam.

“No, Ryou,” he said, finally, “he  _ hasn’t.  _ He has tried, repeatedly, to make it clear that it  _ isn't _ my fault, no matter how much I've insisted otherwise, and no matter how much I have felt completely certain that I must have done  _ something _ to upset him, or make him feel unwanted, or  _ whatever _ .” He turned back to the map, and let his voice go flat. “What other questions do you need to subject me to before I can go save Adam.” He heard Ryou inhale sharply.

“Fine.  _ Fine,”  _ he grumbled. “Yes, one more question: what is your plan.” It didn’t exactly come out sounding like a question. “Because I think we both have to be realistic: with the way the Duke of Weselton is acting, I'm pretty sure you're only going to get one shot at being diplomatic with the King. So I hope you have a really solid idea, because I don't want to see Duke Sendak's solution.”

That…was not the question Shiro had expected. He’d expected Ryou to continue to be angry and combative, and he found himself flailing slightly in the face of actual cooperation.

“Well, uh.” He blinked at what he’d uncovered on the wall—a map of Arendelle, absolutely covered in all sorts of annotations. One drew his eyes, particularly: the North Mountain. In Adam’s careful, elegant hand, there was an annotation:  _ ‘isolated, few make the climb, provincial ownership disputed, rumors of hauntings and other dangers, cold & weather greatest obstacles.’ _ That…sounded like what he was looking for. “Adam is almost definitely going to be up in the mountains? At the most secluded place? So, I’m going to take my horse? And some supplies? And I’m going to climb up to wherever he’s hiding himself, and talk to him, and get him to come home and calm down so he can get control of things and end this blizzard, and then we can start planning our wedding?”

Ryou was silent for a long moment, and Shiro turned around to see him making an extremely unimpressed face. He did, however, seem to be seriously turning over the suggestion, which was, for the moment, good enough for Shiro.

“…Well,” he said, finally, “I don’t think anyone else is going to have a  _ better  _ plan, and in fact, I think anyone else’s is probably going to be  _ worse.”  _ He sighed, unhappily. “Stay safe, okay, niichan? I only have one twin brother, I don’t want to lose him.” Shiro softened, and moved over to pull Ryou into a hug.

“I will, I promise.”

* * *

Shiro rose as soon as the sun peeked through his window, the next morning. He pulled his hair into a practical ponytail, suited up in his winter gear, and picked up the pack he’d stuffed with essentials the night before. On his way to the stables, he stopped to find his parents and Ryou, and hugged them goodbye, and did the same with Lance and Lotor and Uncle Bennett. Uncle Mitch was supposed to be waiting down there for him, so he’d say goodbye then.

He was surprised when he arrived to find his uncle wasn’t alone—and the other person there wasn’t family or a close friend, even if Shiro recognized him. It was the young man Adam had been speaking with at the ball, before he came over to intervene between Prince Curtis and Shiro. Shiro recognized the formalwear, even if it was accented with a warm-looking cloak, and that long braid, and when the stranger turned to look at him, Shiro felt his breath catch at the up-close sight of such arresting violet eyes.

The stranger bowed.

“Your Highness,” he said. “My name is Keith. Kethras, properly, but pretty much everyone…just calls me Keith, except my uncle.” He inhaled, sharply, like he had to get himself back together. “I was sent to the ball as a representative of the Marmora.” Shiro blinked, and then grinned.

“The hedgewitches? I’ve read about them, in Arendelle’s histories,” he said.

“Yep, that’s us,” Keith said, and he pushed a hand through his messy bangs. “Anyway, I was just telling Lord Iverson—I’d like to help you. I have a sled, and a sled dog, and that’ll go over the snow better than a horse alone. We can get you where you’re going way faster, and get King Adam home.” Shiro felt something warm and fuzzy settle in his chest. Whatever Adam had to be feeling, here was proof: not everyone thought he was a monster, and Shiro wasn’t just blinded by love.

“Thank you, Keith of Marmora,” he said, and he bowed. “Show me your sled, and your dog, and we’ll get going.”

“Be safe, Takashi,” Uncle Mitch said, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Already promised Ryou. And my parents, and pretty much everyone else,” he said. “Take good care of Arendelle while I’m gone.”

“I will,” Uncle Mitch said. “Go get the King. And don’t let him do anything but follow you home.”


	6. for the first time in forever (reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this out late!! Once again, featuring art by [griffonskies](https://twitter.com/griffonskies)!!

Keith was not kidding about how much faster his sled, pulled by an absolutely giant dog he called Kosmo (who had greeted Shiro by shoving his head against Shiro’s chest and demanding affection, which Shiro had, of course, bestowed), was than taking a horse. Kosmo bounded through the snow with ease, and the sled glided over it, and as much as Shiro adored Kuroko, his beautiful jet-black mare, he knew that she would have struggled far more.

“So, um. If you’re comfortable talking about it…what exactly happened at the party?” Keith asked, gently. “I was there, and I saw some of it, but…definitely not _all._ ”

“It was a lot of things, I think?” Shiro said. “Adam hasn’t exactly dealt with a lot of people for the last ten years, and then he got dumped into this huge party and pulled in every possible direction, and my brother was kind of a brat to him, which probably didn’t help?” Then, Shiro sighed, and felt a surge of guilt, because he was avoiding the actual point. “But…what pushed him over the edge was that he seemed to think Prince Curtis of the Summer Isles was flirting with me? Which is ridiculous, obviously. But Adam saw what he thought he saw, and in some fairness to him, I _do_ think Duke Sendak of Weselton was flirting with me, or at least behaving wildly inappropriately, earlier in the evening, so…”

“Why is it so ridiculous?” Keith asked. “Is Adam just wildly jealous all the time, or something?”

“No, not at all,” Shiro shook his head. “But he must have misinterpreted. Because, I mean? Curtis was just being _nice_. He wouldn't flirt with the King's fiancé at all, especially not in full view of a banquet hall full of people. That’s just foolish. He’d be risking all the diplomatic ties his brothers and parents worked hard to make, and all for…this?” Shiro gestured at himself and shook his head. Keith blinked at him in open confusion.

“Do they not have mirrors in the palace?” He asked. Shiro sighed.

“Yes, they have mirrors at the palace.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “And even if there weren't any mirrors in the palace? Adam…isn’t shy about compliments, when we’re together. So, yes, I’m aware that I’m beautiful to look upon. But…” His smile dropped. “The fact that I’m beautiful only serves to compensate for the fact that the only other things I bring as a prospective wife are my lineage, my name, and my dowry. Otherwise…” Keith’s face fell.

“That’s awful,” he said. “Did…Adam tell you that?”

“No, no,” Shiro shook his head, firmly. “Adam would never, he…he always insisted I was just as capable as him, which is sweet. He would never say anything like that. But.” He sighed, flipping his white bangs away from his face. “His parents used to speculate about how ‘maybe he’s an idiot, maybe he’s touched,’ when I would knock on Adam’s door to try and get him to come out and spend time with me. And then they died, and I thought all that might stop, but Adam and Uncle Mitch kept the gates closed, and the servants would whisper about ‘Maybe he's trying to protect Shiro because he's stupid and he'd obviously get himself killed if he took two steps outside the palace walls. Maybe he just doesn't want Arendelle to know that their future King-Consort is so completely vapid.’” 

He shrugged, unhappily. “It isn’t a big deal, but it _is_ a reason that Prince Curtis couldn’t possibly have been flirting with me.”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, and he sounded a little guilty. “I _was_ there at the party, and I saw the way he was acting around you. Leaning into your space, looking for excuses to touch you…I wasn’t close enough to hear what he was saying, but? It looked like he was flirting with you.” Shiro felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and he ducked his head, and sort of wished he could melt into the seat.

“Was it…that obvious to an outside observer?” Shiro asked. 

“If it’s any consolation, it was just as obvious that you were uncomfortable,” Keith said, and he reached over to pat Shiro on the shoulder. 

“I just…I don’t understand,” Shiro said, quietly. “Why would he risk his nation’s diplomatic alliances and his house’s reputation like that? By flirting with the King’s fiancé, not hours after a ceremony where they committed to each other?”

“Because some people are selfish,” Keith said, and Shiro lifted his head up to see that Keith’s shoulders had dropped and it was his turn to look away, though clearly more out of melancholy than embarrassment. “I doubt Prince Curtis was thinking of his home or his people or his family at all. He was thinking that there was a beautiful Omega in front of him, and that all the gossip said that there was a rift between you and the King, and that maybe if he played his cards right he could…steal you away. Because some people are fundamentally selfish pricks.”

“You sound as if you speak from experience,” Shiro said, gently. 

“You could say that,” Keith said. He snapped the reins, urging Kosmo on faster. “My dad’s an ice harvester. Nothing flashy, but good, honest, important work. People need ice to keep their food preserved and their homes cooled during the summer, but they treat him like he’s dirt just because he’s common. And then you get the people who find their way to the Marmora village and come storming in making demands instead of respecting our traditions.” The longer he talked, the angrier and more bitter he sounded. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, gently, “that you’ve had to deal with that.”

“It is what it is,” Keith replied. “And anyway,” he turned, and gave Shiro a soft smile that made Shiro’s heart do something like a backflip, “not everyone is terrible. Sometimes I get to meet people like you.”

Shiro ducked his head and smiled to himself. That was, perhaps, one of the kindest things he’d ever heard.

* * *

They rode on for what had to be hours, and Shiro found that once they got going, Keith was surprisingly easy to talk to. His insights on the party the night before had Shiro laughing, and he had plenty of stories of his Marmora family that he was happy to trade for Shiro’s tales of the shenanigans he and Adam got up to when they were younger. 

It was past midday when they came near the base of the North Mountain, and found a forest of frozen willow trees growing around a small, iced-over waterfall leading into a pool below.

“This is amazing,” Shiro breathed, and he watched Kosmo eagerly rattle around among the trees. 

“It really is,” Keith said softly.

“I never knew winter could be so…magical,” Shiro murmured, and he stepped out of the sled, reaching up to gently brush his fingers over the hanging branches. They clattered together like windchimes, making a soft, tinkling music.

“It really is quite remarkable,” an unfamiliar voice said, and Shiro whirled, looking for the source. He watched Keith’s hand drop to his hip, where Shiro had noticed a sheathed knife, and he felt a moment of gratitude that at least _one_ of them was armed, because Shiro had not thought to take any kind of weapons with him. He wasn’t intending to fight Adam, after all, but he hadn’t planned for strangers on the road. “Though if I had one critique to offer, it _is_ rather monotone, all in white like this. A little color could really liven the whole thing up!”

As Shiro watched, the owner of the voice trundled around the tree trunk nearest him and Keith, and revealed himself.

He was…a snowman. At least, that was what he looked like. A short snowman, perhaps knee-high on Keith, whose most identifying features were his carefully sculpted moustache and his absolutely magnificent sideburns.

“What…is that,” Keith said, warily.

“How rude,” the snowman said. “I am not a _what,_ I am a _who._ ” The snowman managed to affect a pout, which was remarkable, considering that he was _a snowman._ “I am Coran, the most gorgeous snowman, and I like warm hugs!”

Shiro stared in silence for a long moment, before a grin slowly worked its way across his face.

“Coran—yes, of _course.”_ He knelt down to Coran’s level, and extended a hand. “I’m Shiro,” he said. “And this is Keith,” he gestured, “and Kosmo.”

“Pleasure to meet you all!” Coran declared, offering a hand to Keith, which he took, and then patting Kosmo on the nose. 

“Coran,” Shiro said, “did Adam build you?”

“Why yes, of course,” Coran said, reaching up with his stick arm to stroke the end of his moustache. 

“Do you know where he is?” Shiro asked.

“Of course! And I can take you to him, if you’ll follow me.” He glanced over at the setup. “Best leave your sled behind, though, the passes up the mountain are narrow and treacherous.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said. Coran nodded, and then he squinted at them briefly.

“Why _do_ you need to find Adam?” He asked.

“We need him to bring back summer,” Keith said. Coran made a considering humming noise.

“Summer. What a lovely notion,” he said. “Well, get that lovely dog unhitched, and let’s get going.” He toddled off, and Shiro hurriedly helped Keith get Kosmo out of his harness.

“Is that…” Keith asked, softly.

“It’s just like the snowman Adam and I built as kids,” Shiro said, and he felt something warm and soft settle in his chest. Whatever else they could do, however much harm Adam’s powers _could, in theory_ do? 

In practice, they’d made a cheerful, posh little snowman that dreamed of warm hugs and sunshine. That, Shiro thought, was something special.

* * *

Lotor passed another stack of warm cloaks to the guards handing them out. So many had gone to the people, but so many people still needed them—old winter things hadn’t been mended or replaced yet, and no one had been prepared for a July coronation to turn into a midwinter freeze. His husband was busy in the Great Hall, helping the servants prepare and distribute hot food and drinks to the citizens who needed them, and Lotor was, at least, glad that Arendelle had more than enough resources to allow them to do this.

“Do you intend to give away _all_ Arendelle’s tradable goods, Your Highness, or just the _vast majority?_ ” Sendak’s sharp, critical voice reached Lotor’s ears, and he turned, plastering on the fakest diplomatic smile he could manage.

“I hardly think Arendelle’s tradable goods are your concern, Duke Sendak, as unless you grovel quite thoroughly, I doubt the King will forgive you for your _atrocious_ behavior towards him and his fiancé,” he said, “but as it stands: Prince Shiro left his family, myself, and my husband in charge, and we are going to follow his wishes—that is, we are going to protect the people of Arendelle first and foremost.”

“As you say, Your Highness,” Sendak said dryly. He bowed in a way that was just on the edge of mocking, and then strode back over to Prince Curtis of the Summer Isles, with whom he had been conferring quite extensively.

Were Lotor honest, he felt that particular alliance boded ill. Still, he couldn’t concern himself with it overmuch just yet; there was too much else to do. So he got back to handing out food, and blankets, and directing people to the Great Hall for more of the same.

“You know, it’s been nearly a full day,” Ryou said, stepping over next to Lotor. “And we haven’t seen any change in this storm. People are getting agitated, Lotor.”

“ _You’re_ getting agitated,” Lotor said, gently. “I know you’re concerned about your brother—”

“ _Concerned_ is a way to put it,” Ryou said, frowning. “He’s my _brother,_ out there in the storm with nothing but that Keith and his dog. What if they got lost, or something happened to them?”

“I agree with Prince Ryou,” Prince Curtis said, and Lotor turned, frowning. He hadn’t even realized Curtis was _there_ to overhear them, but apparently he moved quickly and quietly when he wanted to. A consequence of being one of thirteen, perhaps. “We should send an expeditionary force, to attempt to find the Prince and assist him if necessary.”

“Perhaps,” Lotor said. He turned, and beckoned. “Queen Noshiko? King Hikaru? Lord Mitchell? Thoughts?”

“It _has_ been quite some time,” King Hikaru mused. “I know that Takashi feared too many people might make things harder for Adam, but perhaps if we sent a small guard to meet them and ensure they returned safely?”

“Better to do it, I think,” Lord Iverson said, “before things get much more restless.”

“Fine,” Lotor said, unhappily. “I’ll take a small— _small—_ squadron in the direction of the North Mountain. We will attempt to locate the King and the Prince Consort and ensure their safety.” 

“I volunteer,” Prince Curtis said. Several guards raised their hands.

“I volunteer two men, Your Highness,” Duke Sendak said, beckoning forward his guards.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Lotor said, and he glanced around. “I think that’s more than enough people. Gather your things and prepare. We leave in one hour.”

* * *

Coran hadn’t been kidding—the path up the North Mountain was narrow and dangerous, and made moreso by what Shiro could only guess were the results of Adam’s panic and fear on his way up. Large ice spikes protruded from the side of the pass, and all of them were forced to carefully work around them so as not to get speared.

“Ah, look at that,” Coran said, surprisingly brightly, “I’ve been impaled.”

“Oh, dear,” Shiro sighed, and he knelt, carefully sliding Coran’s upper half off the ice spike and setting it back on his legs. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, nothing serious at all,” Coran waved him off, and trundled up ahead.

“This is…sad,” Keith said, softly, running a hand over one of the spikes. “It’s like…a hedgehog, bristling up because it’s afraid.”

“Yeah, that’s about accurate,” Shiro said, sighing. “But you saw how people reacted. Of course Adam is afraid.”

“People only like magic when it’s working for them,” Keith said, dryly. “It’s why my family stays as hidden as we do. Because people hate what they can’t understand, and fear it, and want to destroy it.”

“Well, I’m not going to let _anyone_ destroy Adam,” Shiro said, firmly.

“I’m glad Adam has someone like you,” Keith said, and Shiro flushed. “He’s lucky to have someone who loves him so much.”

“Yes, well,” Shiro said, and he smiled, “I’m lucky to have him, too. And I think he’ll like you, when he meets you.”

“I hope so,” Keith said.

“Aha! Over here!” Coran called, and Shiro followed the voice. “I believe this will take us right where we need to go,” the snowman said, gesturing at a beautiful staircase made of jet-black ice.

“Oh,” Shiro said, softly, reaching out to touch the elegant, curling handrail.

“Flawless,” Keith breathed, coming up next to him. 

“No time to waste,” Coran said, and he trundled off up the stairs. Shiro took a breath and started after him, and then heard a lot of huffing and whuffling behind him. He turned, to see Kosmo attempting to struggle up the stairs himself and not having much luck.

“Awww, baby,” Shiro said, “don’t do that, you can wait here.” He walked back down, helping Keith extricate the dog from his slipping and sliding. Kosmo made a sad _whuff_ nose, and Keith gave him a scratch behind the ears.

“We’ll be back soon, boy, just hold on.”

“Woof,” Kosmo replied, and he laid down at the base of the stairs in a way that indicated he meant to wait forever, if that was what it took.

“Good boy,” Keith said, and then he turned. “Come on, let’s go find your fiancé.”

“Right.” Shiro nodded.

The stairs wound up, higher into the mountain, and finally stopped at a second plateau. On one side, the mountain’s face continued up to its final peak; on the other, it was a drop all the way back down.

In front of them was a massive palace made entirely from the same jet-black ice as the stairs.

 _“Oh, Adam,_ ” Shiro said, and he felt his heart pick up its pace. “It’s so beautiful, and in my favorite color…!”

“And it’s absolutely perfect,” Keith said reverently, moving to touch the handrail at the base of the stairs leading from the plateau to the castle’s massive double doors. 

“Yes, yes, truly incredible,” Coran said, “now come, no time to waste.” He trotted up the stairs, and Shiro followed, with Keith not far behind. Once they were at the doors, Shiro hesitated, but only for a moment, before reaching out to knock.

The doors opened in front of him, and Shiro let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Coran? Keith? Can you wait outside for a minute? I’d like to talk to Adam by myself,” he asked.

“No trouble at all,” Coran said, and he dropped down to sit at the top of the stairs. Keith sat next to him, and Shiro stepped inside.

The doors closed behind him, and he took a long moment to marvel at the architecture inside. It was even more impressive here, where he could see Adam’s fine detail work—a gorgeous ice fountain; a grand fractal chandelier; thinner ice near the peak that let light filter through and made the whole palace sparkle. Two grand staircases led to a balcony above, and he could see what looked like a whole second floor beyond that.

“Adam?” He called, and he was surprised to hear the _click_ of heels against the ice at the top of the stairs. Adam came around, and looked genuinely surprised to see him.

“Takashi?” His voice was soft, and a little shaky, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel utterly knocked off his feet, because Adam was there, yes, but he was different.

His braid had been taken down, so it lay on his shoulder instead of being pinned to his head, and little black ice crystals sparkled in the plaits. Gone was his coronation formalwear, replaced by a sleek fractal-patterned waistcoat, tight pants, gorgeous leather boots, and, most of all, _no shirt._ There was a tantalizing vee of chest visible, and it made Shiro’s face flush and his heart race.

“You look, uh, you…” He started.

“It’s…a change, I know,” Adam said, and Shiro could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at his cheeks, “but a necessary one, I think. I’m a different sort of King, now.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Shiro sputtered finally and he started to step forward, but he slipped, and flailed—

And to his surprise, in the space of a breath, Adam was at the bottom of the stairs, catching him and holding him briefly in a dip. Shiro flushed bright red, and he watched heat climb into Adam’s cheeks as Adam gently righted him.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked.

“Fine, thanks to you,” Shiro said, gently. “And you really do look amazing. This whole place is…incredible, Adam.”

“Isn’t it?” Adam smiled faintly, in the way of someone who was taking pride in his accomplishments but was modest enough not to peacock about it. “I never knew what I was capable of.”

“You’ll have to do this sort of thing when you get home,” Shiro said. “People will love it.” 

Adam’s face fell, and he stepped back, shaking his head.

“I can’t go home,” he said. “There’s not a place for me there anymore.”

“Of course there is!” Shiro stepped towards him, and Adam took another step back.

“You saw how people looked at me at that party, Takashi. Do you really think they’ll accept a monster as their king?” He asked

“You aren’t a monster, Adam!” Shiro moves to stand in front of him, giving him a wide-eyed, pleading look. “You didn’t _mean_ to do any of this, or hurt anyone!”

“Maybe I’m not a willful monster, no, but…” Adam’s shoulders dropped, and he turned away. “It’s like those old stories of werewolves. I’m uncontrolled and dangerous, and if I’m left to run wild, I’ll hurt people. In a single fit of pique, I turned summer to winter for the entire nation. And I can’t stop it. I don’t know how.” He hugged himself, huddling up tightly. “You should go home. Leave me here. I’ll find a solution, or…” His voice dropped. “I doubt the storm will outlive me, at the least. So there’s an end in sight eventually.”

“My home is _with you!”_ Shiro said, and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders. “And I’m not leaving you behind, and I’m especially not leaving you to _die!”_

[ __ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592964205905182730/704061951570870422/Untitled_Artwork.jpg)

“You can’t stay here,” Adam said, flinching and ducking out of Shiro’s embrace. “It’s too dangerous. _I’m_ too dangerous.”

“You would never hurt me,” Shiro said, firmly. “I know that.”

“Not on purpose, no,” Adam said, and he let out a tiny, bitter laugh. “But I did almost _kill you,_ once. I’m not eager to repeat that, Starlight.”

“Sunshine, what are you talking about?” Shiro asked, face wrinkling in confusion. “I don’t remember…”

“You wouldn’t,” Adam said, and then he sighed, and looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. “Haven’t you ever wondered how you got that white streak in your hair? I put it there. When we were children.” He glanced down briefly, and then back up. “Back then, you…knew about my magic. We used it for play, as children do, but there was…an accident. You fell, and I tried to make snow to catch you, but instead…” He stepped forward, and reached up, briefly twining Shiro’s white bangs around his finger. “I struck you in the head. My parents and your godparents rushed us to the Marmora village, and their leader was able to heal you, but at the cost of all your memories of magic.” Shiro felt his heart break. All over Adam’s face, he could see the weight of a decade of pain and guilt and secrets, and it killed him. Gently, he reached up and took Adam’s hand, winding their fingers together.

“Is that why your parents moved your room? Why you shut yourself away?” Shiro asked, softly.

“Yes,” Adam said. “Because I’m a danger. And I never should have left.” He tugged his hand out of Shiro’s and turned away, hugging himself again. “Please, Takashi. Just go.”

“Not without you. Sunshine, please, it doesn’t have to be like this,” Shiro begged, voice going soft and sad.

“Yes, it—” Adam started, and then, the large doors behind them opened, and he cut himself off, turning and frowning over Shiro’s shoulder. “Who…?” Shiro turned around as well, and groaned. There was Coran, toddling in without a care, and Keith behind him, trying to grab him and stop him.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Keith said. Shiro glanced over his shoulder, and watched Adam, whose gaze was fixed on Coran.

“You told us to give you a minute, and we’ve given you _several,_ so I think it’s quite time we stepped in,” Coran said.

“ _Coran?_ ” Adam’s voice was a wondering whisper, and he stepped past Shiro, kneeling down in front of the snowman.

“At your service,” Coran swept a bow. “Do you recall, Your Majesty? You built me.”

“That I did,” Adam said, and a smile slowly began to draw its way across his face. “And you’re alive?”

“Quite so!” Coran said. “Well, I think.”

“He’s just like the one we made as kids,” Shiro said, and he moved to kneel next to Adam, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. “Please, Adam. Things were so good, when we were little. It can be like that again.”

Shiro knew he’d made a mistake almost as soon as he said it, because he felt Adam tense up under his hand, and then Adam stood up quickly, jerking away and turning towards the stairs. 

“No, it can’t,” he said, wrapping his arms back around himself. “Please. Just leave. I assume this nice young man helped you come up the mountain. Given that, he should be able to help you back down. But the longer you’re here, the more you’ll be putting yourself at risk.”

“I’ve told you already, I’m not leaving without you!” Shiro started up the stairs after Adam. “You don’t have to protect me, I’m not afraid!”

“Afraid or not, _you’re not safe here,_ ” Adam said, and he turned at the top of the stairs, and Shiro was struck by how _terrified_ he looked. “Go, all of you. Get out. Go back to Arendelle. Tell them…tell them I won’t be coming back, but that I’ll find a way to end this winter, whatever it costs.” 

“Your Majesty,” Keith said, and Shiro inhaled sharply, watching him fearlessly weave up the stairs and over to Adam, “forgive my bluntness, but that’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Excuse me?” Adam said, and he looked genuinely startled.

“‘ _Whatever it costs?’_ What if you’re wrong, and all that happens when you die is that the storm gets worse? And we’re left with absolutely no way to fix it at all? Plenty of magic can outlive its caster just fine, _especially_ curses, and I don’t know if this storm is a curse? I’m sure you didn’t mean it to be? But it might be behaving like one.” Keith said, and Shiro watched Adam’s face as it crumpled and was overwritten by guilt. “I know you don’t know who I am, and you have no reason to listen to me, but—” Keith inhaled, tightly. “Can we maybe please try literally any other solution before jumping straight to that?”

“I…” Adam’s entire body sagged. “I hadn’t thought of that. You...you're the one from the party. The Marmora representative. Kolivan sent you.” Adam paused, thoughtfully. “Kolivan…” His voice was soft, and a little sad. “He’s the only person who has ever seemed to know _anything_ about this magic. So…I suppose…” He looked up at Keith with wide, sad eyes. “Before you take Takashi back to Arendelle, perhaps we can speak to Kolivan. He may be able to help me undo this.”

“I’ll be taking _both of you_ back,” Keith said, firmly.

“No,” Adam shook his head. “I can’t risk—even if I am able to get this storm under control, the people still won’t accept a sorcerer-king. Not when the first they’ve seen of me in a decade is me bringing ruin down on them. My going back, trying to take the throne? It would cause nothing but trouble. Unrest, anger, resentment. Never mind that it will attract every idiot with a sword who wants to make a name for himself to come and try to slay the wicked Winter King, and that would put you at risk, Takashi. Whatever else, I refuse to allow that.”

“I won’t let them,” Keith said, and there was a fierceness in his voice. “I know how to fight. My family made sure of that. I’ll stay with you, and with Shiro, and keep you both safe.”

Adam looked struck, but not in the same way as before. There was something in his eyes Shiro couldn’t quite identify, but it made him feel warm, and he was, in that moment, incredibly glad that he’d taken Keith’s offer. He moved over next to Adam, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“And if you do decide you can’t stay? I’ll come with you. I told you, my home is with you.” He gave Adam a soft, warm smile, one that he hoped conveyed exactly how he felt.

What he wasn’t prepared for was for Adam’s eyes to well up with tears, and for a tiny, hitched sob to rattle out of his lips.

“I don’t understand,” Adam said, softly. “Why…? Takashi, why would you abandon everything you have, for _me?_ And Keith, we…we’ve barely met, and…”

“Because you deserve better than being alone,” Keith said, firmly. “I don’t have to have known you for years to know that, Your Majesty. And to know that you’ve been alone for way too long.” Keith swallowed, unhappily. “I don’t…want to walk away from someone who needs help, especially not when that help is so easy for me to give.”

“And you can’t tell me you don’t get it, _yukai no nikkō.”_ Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders, pressing himself up against Adam’s back. “I’ve loved you since we were kids. Just yesterday, I promised to stand by you. I’m not going to break that promise just because things got scary, Adam.”

Adam didn’t say anything, but his knees gave out under him, and he collapsed. Shiro went with him, and Keith went down too, and he moved in to wrap one arm around Adam’s waist and use the other to guide Adam’s face to his shoulder, so he had somewhere to sob. 

In that moment, with the three of them curled up on the floor of Adam’s ice palace, Shiro was struck by a sudden realization. 

He _had_ loved Adam since they were kids, that was true, and it would never change. But Keith had come crashing into his life—into both of their lives—like a fiery whirlwind, determined and sharp-witted and beautiful, and Shiro loved him, too.

That, though, was a problem to sort out later. For now, Adam needed him, and Shiro was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Adam knew he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter at [noirsongbird!](http://twitter.com/noirsongbird)


End file.
